YO ESTABA ALLÍ LA PRIMERA VEZ
by selenewinchester
Summary: Traducción de un fic de SD17, La vida de Sam contada por la persona que siempre estuvo allí: Dean. Todo el crédito es del autor: SD17. Gracias por permitirme traducir!
1. Chapter 1

**TÍTULO: Yo estaba allí...la primera vez...**

**AUTOR: SD17**

**TRADUCTORA: selenewinchester.**

**RATING: K**

**PERSONAJES: SAM Y DEAN. MENCIONES A JOHN Y MARY.**

**SPOILERS: SI**

**DISCLAIMER: ni el autor ni yo poseemos nada, todo de Kripke.**

**Decidí traducir este fic porque creo que es un resumen perfecto de la vida de los Winchis y de sus sentimientos. Trataré de ser lo más fiel posible al estilo del autor y a su modo de escribir. El mismo me ha autorizado a realizar la traducción al español de esta historia. Gracias por leer.**

**Nota del autor: **no poseo a Supernatural, pero realmente lo desearía.

Esta será una serie de one shots acerca de los momentos más importantes en la vida de Sam desde que era un bebé hasta ahora. Contado por la única persona que siempre estuvo ahí…Dean, por supuesto.

**Yo estaba ahí… la primera vez…**

Una hora después de que naciste, te sostuve en mis brazos. Por supuesto, para un niño de cuatro años se sintió como si hubiera estado esperando desde siempre. Papá me llevó a la habitación del hospital y al principio yo no te podía ver, porque estabas envuelto y mamá te estrechaba en sus brazos. Papá me ayudó a subirme a la cama. Mamá se veía muy cansada pero feliz, lo mismo que papá.

Mamá te inclinó y así te pude ver. Tu cara estaba toda arrugada y rosada.

"Este es tu hermanito, Dean. Su nombre es Sam."

Yo estaba tan feliz, quería un hermano, alguien con quien jugar.

"Sammy," te llamé.

¿Sabías que fui el primero en llamarte así?

"Quiero cargarlo." exigí.

Mamá y papa se miraron, me imagino que dudando acerca de ello. Tú sólo tenías una hora de nacido y yo tenía cuatro.

"Es **mi** hermano" dije.

Estuvieron de acuerdo en que te cargase. Siempre que los dejara ayudarme y que fuera realmente cuidadoso.

"Debes cuidarlo, Dean y debes ser muy pero muy cuidadoso." dijo mamá. "Eres el hermano mayor ahora"

Asentí.

Mamá me sostuvo para que yo apoyara mi espalda contra ella en la cama y papá se sentó a mi lado. Te depositaron en mis brazos. Mamá me ayudó a sostenerte la cabeza.

Me miraste con tus ojos enormes y luego los cerraste y te volviste a dormir. En ese momento nunca pensé que podría llegar a amarte tanto como te amé, y 26 años después sigue siendo así.

Te sostuve durante lo que me pareció un siglo. Los cuatro sentados en la cama. Finalmente mamá me dijo que yo debía ir a casa con papá y que debía dormir, porque era tarde. Ella trató de sacarte de mis brazos. Empezaste a llorar, bajito. Mamá te acunó, papa te acunó. No sirvió de nada. Tu gritabas más fuerte. Papá dijo que era la primera vez que llorabas, que ni siquiera habías llorado cuando habías nacido, abriste los ojos muy grandes y te quedaste en silencio, como si estuvieras en shock a causa del cambio de ambiente.

"Lo cargo otra vez." pedí.

Te depositaron en mis brazos, acurrucados ambos contra el cuerpo de mamá. Y dejaste de llorar, y me miraste.

"¿Lo ven? ya soy un buen hermano mayor. Yo lo hago feliz." les dije a mamá y a papá.

Ellos sonrieron. Eran tan felices. Todos lo éramos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo estaba ahí… la primera vez…**

La primera vez que sonreíste yo estaba ahí.

Lo se porque fue a quien le sonreíste.

Sólo tenías un par de meses de vida.

Yo estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de enormes brazos que teníamos, acunándote en mi regazo.

Mamá nos estaba tomando fotos.

"Sonríe para la cámara, Dean." dijo mamá.

"Te mire y te dije: "Sonríe para la cámara, Sammy."

Te sonreí para enseñarte cómo hacerlo.

Al principio sólo me miraste.

Mamá siguió sacando fotos.

Luego tus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba formando una sonrisa muy pequeña.

"Mami, mira! Sammy sonrió para mi." le dije.

"Si, Dean, es maravilloso." respondió.

Ella se acercó y se paró al lado del brazo del sillón para verte mejor.

"Sonríe Sammy." te dije y te mostré nuevamente cómo hacerlo.

Me miraste y luego otra sonrisa apareció en tu rostro.

"¿Sammy me ha sonreído porque soy un buen hermano mayor?" le pregunté a mamá.

"Por supuesto, Dean. Eres el major hermano mayor en todo el mundo. Y Sammy también piensa así." me dijo mamá.

Eso me hizo tan feliz.

Desde ese momento te transformaste en todo mi mundo y ser un buen hermano mayor para tí fue mi trabajo.

No se si he sido un buen hermano mayor después, Sammy, pero te aseguro que estoy tratando. Y haría cualquier cosa para hacerte sonreír como lo hacías cuando eras un bebé…


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo estaba ahí… la primera vez…**

Aproximadamente una semana después de tu primera sonrisa.

Te reíste.

Estabas sentado en una silla con papá.

Estabas atento y me mirabas, tu espalda derecha apoyada contra el cuerpo de papá, sus brazos sosteniéndote.

Estaba haciéndome el tonto, bailando y saltando con la música de algún programa de televisión que estaba mirando.

No recuerdo qué programa era ni nada.

Pero recuerdo el sonido.

Los pequeños gorjeos que brotaron de tus labios me detuvieron en el medio de mis saltos.

Miré a papá.

"Sammy se rió!" dije enloquecido.

"Lo oí." me dijo papá mientras se reía él también.

"Se rió de mí." dije.

"Si, así es, sigue haciendo lo que estabas haciendo, él piensa que eres divertido." me dijo papá.

Y así lo hice, bailé y salté e hice morisquetas.

Y tú te reíste más.

Papá se rió.

Yo me reí.

Éramos tan felices.

Extraño aquellos días…

_Nota del autor: __**Se que han sido demasiados momentos de la vida de Sam siendo bebé. Pero tengo muchos momentos de cuando Sam se hace mayor. Sólo pensé que estos momentos de su infancia eran especiales e importantes. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo estaba ahí… la primera vez…**

_Cuando tenías cerca de tres meses tendiste tu mano y atrapaste mi dedo en tu mano. _

_Estaba tan excitado. _

_Normalmente era yo el que te tendía la mano a ti. _

_Estabas tirado en una alfombra sobre el suelo, debajo de uno de esos móviles para bebés. _

_Yo estaba tirado a tu lado. _

_Tu estabas golpeando las cosas que colgaban del móvil. _

_Agitando tus piernas. _

_Moviendo tus brazos. _

_Uno de los colgantes era una estrella. _

"Mira, _Sammy es una estrella, como Twinkle Twinkle." te dije. _

_La empujé con mi dedo. _

_Tu estiraste tu mano y cerraste tu pequeño puño alrededor de mi dedo y apretaste muy fuerte. _

_Pensé que nunca me soltarías._

_Te miré._

_Tu me devolviste la mirada._

_No me soltaste._

_Sonreíste._

_Te reíste._

_Agitaste tus piernas._

_Pero no me soltaste._

_Y yo no quería que lo hicieras._


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo estaba ahí… la primera vez…**

Noviembre 2 de 1983.

Esa fue la primera vez que te saqué de un incendio.

Me desperté sobresaltado.

Aún no estoy seguro de qué fue lo que me despertó.

Apenas abrí los ojos en la oscuridad de mi cuarto te oí llorar.

No era como ningún otro llanto tuyo.

Te oías aterrorizado.

Se oyó un gran ruido.

Salí corriendo de mi cuarto.

El corazón me latía a toda velocidad.

Atravesé el corredor hacia tu cuarto.

Antes de llegar a la puerta pude sentir el calor que salía de allí.

Papá vino hacia mí contigo en sus brazos.

"¿Papi?" pregunté.

Todo lo que podía pensar era que nuestra casa se quemaba.

¿Estás bien?

Él te colocó en mis brazos.

"¡Toma a tu hermano y llévalo afuera tan rápido como puedas, no mires hacia atrás, ahora, Dean, ve! Me dijo papa con voz atemorizada, el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

Corrí rápidamente, bajé las escaleras y me paré enfrente de la puerta de nuestra casa tan rápido como pude.

Tenía miedo.

No sabía qué estaba pasando.

O dónde estaba mama.

Todo lo que sabía era que debía mantenerte a salvo.

Tenía que sacarte de allí.

Tenía que protegerte.

Ese era mi trabajo.

Por lo que tenía que ser valiente.

Valiente por papá.

Valiente por mamá.

Y sobre todo, valiente por ti.

"Está bien, Sammy." Te dije, apenas me detuve en el patio de enfrente.

Veía las llamas a través de las ventanas de tu cuarto.

Esperando…

Esperando que mamá o papá salieran.

Pero solo salió papá.

Nos agarró a ambos y corrió.

"Los tengo." Dijo papa justo cuando los vidrios de la casa explotaron con el fuego.

Y entonces supe que mamá no iba a salir.

Nosotros tres nos sentamos muy juntos sobre el Impala.

Viendo a los bomberos controlar el incendio.

Supe…

Supe que siempre tendría que ser valiente y fuerte.

Por ella.

Por papá.

Pero lo más importante, por ti.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Otro momento de cuando Sam era bebé. Es que hay tantos… De todos modos Sam tiene ahora cerca de 10 meses.

**Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…**

Cada día te hablaba.

Todo el día mientras jugaba o mientras hacía cualquier otra cosa.

Te hablaba.

Cuando estábamos separados.

(Lo cual no ocurría muy seguido.)

Te contaba acerca de lo que te habías perdido.

Tú balbuceabas.

Gorjeabas y balbuceabas.

Sólo como lo hacen los bebés.

Pero me mirabas muy serio.

Como si entendieras lo que te decía.

Recuerdo ese día en especial, no tenías un año aún.

Yo tenía cinco.

Y mamá se había ido.

Yo no hablaba mucho luego de que mami murió.

Sólo a ti…

Y a papá.

Ese día papá estaba tirado en la cama.

Yo estaba tirado en la alfombra jugando con unos Duplos.

(Tenía que usar Duplos porque los Lego eran muy pequeños y te los podías tragar.)

Tu estabas gateando en el piso.

Jugando con tus juguetes.

Te trataste de entrometer con lo que yo estaba construyendo.

Siempre fuiste una molestia, Sammy.

Yo estaba construyendo un robot que me había llevado siglos hacerlo.

Me aseguraba que cada pieza estuviera en su lugar.

De pronto saliste de la nada y lo agarraste.

Y no lo querías soltar.

Te grité que te detuvieras, que lo estabas tirando al piso.

Sólo te reíste.

Te lo traté de quitar amablemente.

Pero no lo soltabas.

Yo no lo quería romper.

Y tampoco te quería lastimar.

Te lo traté de quitar con un poco de fuerza.

Y se rompió.

Los Duplos se desparramaron por todos lados.

Me enojé mucho.

Había estado sentado allí por más de dos horas.

Y en dos segundos tu lo destruiste.

Quería llorar.

Pero traté de evitarlo.

"Sammy malo." te dije.

Patié los Duplos para que no los agarraras.

Empezaste a gatear para seguirme, como siempre hacías.

Normalmente yo iba despacio para que me pudieras seguir.

Pero estaba enojado, así que no me detuve.

Empezaste a llorar.

Me dolía oírte pero realmente estaba enojado.

Seguí caminando.

"De!"

Dijiste.

Dijiste!

Me detuve.

No estaba seguro de lo que había oído.

"De!" dijiste otra vez en medio de los sollozos.

Me di vuelta y te vi sentado tendiéndome los brazos.

"De!"

Corrí hacia tí.

Me arrodillé y te abracé.

"Hablaste, Sammy, hablaste."

Papá salió de la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa, qué pasó con Sam?" preguntó.

"Sammy habló, papa, me llamó De."

"¿En verdad?" preguntó papá mientras se aproximaba y se arrodillaba en el suelo junto a nosotros.

"Hazlo de nuevo Sammy, muéstrale a papá." te dije.

Todavía estabas llorando bajito y te abrazabas a mí.

Nos miraste con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Tenías esa mirada de cachorro que aún hoy tienes.

"Está bien Sammy, ya no estoy enojado." Te dije mientras de abrazaba más fuerte.

Me sentía culpable por haberme enojado, tu eras solo un bebé.

Esperamos un largo rato pero no dijiste nada.

"Arreglemos este desastre, chicos." Dijo papá luego de un rato.

Me separé de ti y me paré.

"De." dijiste tranquilamente esta vez.

Agarrándome otra vez.

Papá te oyó esta vez.

"Sammy hablaste." dijo mirándote y abrazándote contra su pecho.

Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Yo sabía que estaba pensando en mamá.

Y en todas las cosas que ella se estaba perdiendo.

Me hubiera gustado que hubieras tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, Sam.

Ella te amaba tanto.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Probablemente debería haber dicho esto al comienzo. He estado escribiendo esto como si Dean le escribiera cartas a Sam o algo que Sam fuera a leer algún día, no es que él se lo esté diciendo ahora a Sam. Es por eso que hasta ahora solo es el punto de vista de Dean. Todos sabemos que Dean odia los momentos sentimentales, y sólo los acepta cuando está bajo un terrible estrés.

**Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…**

2 de Mayo de 1984.

Tu primer cumpleaños.

No me acuerdo porqué, pero ese día lo pasamos en las montañas.

Papá se tenía que encontrar con unos sujetos o algo así.

Algún asunto pendiente.

Que ahora me imagino tenía que ver con la caza.

Estabamos encerrados en esa pequeña cabaña.

Estaba tan lindo afuera.

Bueno yo lo pensaba así.

Todo estaba verde.

Los árboles, el pasto.

Verde.

Los cumpleaños eran difíciles para papá, todas las ocasiones especiales lo eran.

Le recordaban que mamá no estaba, le recordaban todo lo que ellos podrían haber compartido juntos.

Pero lo intentaba.

Te trajo unos regalos.

Una pelota nueva, bloques, autitos de juguete, un nuevo osito.

Te trajo una torta.

Pusimos una vela encima de la torta, nos sentamos a la mesa y te cantamos el feliz cumpleaños.

Estabas tan contento.

Aplaudías y te reías.

Y tratabas de cantar con nosotros.

Luego comimos un poco de torta.

Tenías torta por toda tu cara.

Y en tus manos.

Y en la mesa.

La estabas pasando muy bien.

Tenías una torta.

Y juguetes.

Y mucha atención.

Era tan fácil hacerte feliz en ese tiempo.

Hacerte sonreir.

La risa en tus ojos.

Me gustaría que fuera tan simple ahora…

Te hice un dibujo.

Papá me ayudó a escribir _Feliz Cumpleaños, tu hermano mayor que te quiere, Dean_._._

Dibujé nuestra familia, tu, yo, papa y mama.

No quería que te olvidaras de como era ella.

No quería que la olvidaras.

Mis habilidades artísticas no le hicieron justicia.

Tu sabes que encontré ese dibujo guardado en el Diario de Papá.

Con mi letra enorme y temblorosa en la parte de arriba.

Él lo conserve para tí, para mí, para él.

Luego de que terminaste la torta, te dormiste en tu silla.

Papá te limpió la cara y las manos y te puso en la cama.

Yo me arrastré y me coloqué a tu lado.

La torta te hizo dormir.

Te estreché entre mis brazos.

Era tan fácil dormir cuando tu estabas cerca.

Eras tan pequeño entonces.

Y era tan fácil cuidarte.

Protegerte.

Me gustaría que fuera tan simple ahora…


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…**

Un par de semanas después de tu primer cumpleaños, caminaste.

¡Caminaste!

Sin agarrarte de ningún mueble.

Ni de papá o de mí.

Solo.

Yo estaba sentado en nuestra cama de hotel mirándote.

Papá estaba sentado a la mesa escribiendo su diario.

Te levantaste usando una de las sillas desocupadas.

Y empezaste a caminar aún sosteniéndote de la silla.

Me bajé de la cama.

Y me arrodillé en el piso.

Te detuviste y me miraste.

"Ven Sammy, ven con De." te dije.

Me miraste otra vez como si lo estuvieras pensando.

Luego simplemente soltaste la silla y diste un paso hacia mí.

Luego otro.

Estaba asombrado, estabas caminando.

Papá te estaba mirando, con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Vamos, Sammy, sigue." te dije.

Diste otro paso y luego te caíste de boca.

Empezaste a llorar histéricamente.

Te levanté del piso.

"Si, Sammy puedes caminar." te dije mientras te hacía saltar en mi regazo para que te rieras.

Papá se sentó en el piso con nosotros.

"Ha hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no es verdad, papá? pregunté.

"Sí, un buen trabajo," dijo papá mientras te limpiaba las lágrimas de tu cara. "Debería tener una cámara de fotos para capturar este momento, así lo recordaremos adecuadamente" dijo papá con mirada culpable.

"No te preocupes papá, no necesitamos una cámara, yo jamás lo olvidaré." le dije.

Estaba tan orgulloso de ti.

Y yo también.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Sam tiene aproximadamente 14 meses en este momento.

**Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…**

La primera vez que estuviste realmente enfermo, me aterroricé.

No fue un resfrío o una tos.

Estabas enfermo.

Estabas con fiebre desde hacía dos días.

Llorabas prácticamente todo el día y toda la noche.

Papá dijo que era porque te estaban saliendo los dientes.

Pero estos no eran los primeros dientes que te salían.

Y nunca habías estado tan enfermo como ahora.

Así que su comentario no me tranquilizó.

Te llevamos al médico.

Dijo que tenías una infección en el oído.

Le dijo a papa que te diera paracetamol infantil, pero no ayudó para nada.

Así que nos quedamos en una pequeña habitación de hotel.

Contigo gritando al tope de tus pulmones.

Papá trató de acunarte, de cargarte, de acostarte para hacerte dormir.

Yo también traté de cargarte, te hablé, te di tus juguetes.

Nada ayudó.

Casi no dormimos en dos días.

Y yo tenía tanto miedo.

Supongo que no era nada serio.

Tal como dijo papá.

Pero yo nunca te había visto así.

**Yo** no te podia calmar.

No te podia hacer feliz.

No podía cuidarte.

No podia hacer mi trabajo.

Finalmente, tuve una idea.

Papá estaba sentado en la cama apoyando la cabeza mientras te cargaba.

Se veía exhausto como si se fuera a dormir en cualquier momento.

Como si pudiera dormir aún con tus gritos.

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

Le pregunté si te podía cargar, le dije que había tenido una idea.

Papá te puso en mis brazos y luego nos abrazó a ambos.

Comencé a tararear el tono de Hush Little Baby.

Eso era lo que mamá nos cantaba siempre.

Cuando nos arropaba

Cuando estábamos enfermos.

No pude recordar todas las palabras, solo el tono, así que por eso tarareaba.

Luego de un rato dejaste de llorar y apoyaste tu cabeza en mi hombro.

Y cuando mire a Papá, él también se había dormido.

Estuvimos así toda la noche, los tres juntos en la cama.

Al día siguiente tu fiebre cedió.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…**

La primera vez que tuviste que ir al hospital, fue mi culpa.

Nuestra habitación tenía tres escalones bien altos en la zona que separaba el dormitorio de la cocina.

Tratamos de mantenerte alejado de ellos.

Pero por supuesto allí es donde tu querías ir.

Bajar las escaleras.

Y volverlas a subir.

Yo te sostuve de las manos varias veces cuando tu te subías.

Para hacerte feliz.

Luego de un rato me empujaste diciendo "yo hago".

Entonces te arrodillaste y a gatas subiste las escaleras y te bajaste nuevamente.

Yo estaba al final de la escalera listo para atraparte si te caías.

Papá miraba atentamente.

A la mañana siguiente papa estaba empacando nuestras cosas pues nos íbamos.

Me dijo que te vigilara.

Pero me distraje mirando los dibujos animados en la televisión.

Un minuto estabas sentado al lado mío en el piso.

Y al siguiente te estabas balanceando en el borde del escalón superior.

Se me subió el corazón a la garganta.

Te llamé por tu nombre.

Habías levantado un pie del escalón listo para bajar.

Te diste vuelta cuando oíste el sonido de tu nombre.

Te diste vuelta para venir hacia mí.

Pero mientras tratabas de poner el pie nuevamente en el escalón, te resbalaste.

Corrí tan rápido como pude.

Pero te caíste.

Todo pasó tan rápido.

Pero a mí me pareció que pasaba en cámara lenta.

Te golpeaste con cada escalón.

Y aterrizaste de golpe en el suelo.

No hiciste ni un ruido.

Se me detuvo el corazón.

Estaba paralizado.

Pensé que estabas muerto.

Entonces de golpe soltaste un agudo grito.

Estaba a tu lado en un instante.

Te traté de revisar.

Tenías el brazo retorcido debajo de tu cuerpo.

Sólo te toqué tu frente.

"Está bien Sammy." traté de consolarte.

Pero seguiste gritando.

Los ojos grandes llenos de miedo.

Te dolía mucho y yo no podía hacer nada.

Papá entró precipitadamente.

"Qué…" pero las palabras murieron en sus labios.

El podía ver lo que estaba mal.

No hice mi trabajo y tu estabas herido.

Te llevamos al hospital.

Tenías un hombro dislocado.

Te dieron unas drogas para dormirte y así te lo pusieron en su lugar.

Papá y yo esperamos en la sala de espera hasta que nos dijeron que te podíamos ver.

Papá no me gritó como yo pensé que lo haría.

Sólo me dijo que tenía que prestar más atención al cuidarte.

Que él necesitaba que yo te cuidara, porque él no estaba allí todo el tiempo para hacerlo.

Quería que me gritara.

Yo sabía que era mi culpa.

Yo siempre supe que era mi trabajo protegerte y mantenerte a salvo.

Lo supe aún antes de que mamá muriera.

No necesitaba que papá me lo dijera.

Siempre fue mi responsabilidad.

Tu eras mi responsabilidad.

Y dejé que te lastimaras.

Tenía que ser más cuidadoso.

_Tenía que serlo._

Te veías tan pequeño en la gran cama del hospital.

Todavía estabas anestesiado.

El medico vino a hablar con papá.

Se quedaron al lado de la puerta.

Empujé una silla y me subí.

Me arrodillé para verte de cerca.

Te veías bien.

Como si estuvieras durmiendo.

Todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento es que si yo hubiera hecho bien mi trabajo, tu no estarías en el hospital.

No te hubieras lastimado.

"Lo siento, Sammy. Haré un mejor trabajo, te cuidaré mejor, te lo prometo." susurré.

Abriste los ojos.

Y sonreíste.

"Te lo prometo." dije otra vez.

Supongo que a lo largo de los años no siempre hice un buen trabajo manteniéndote a salvo y cuidándote.

Especialmente después.

Pero todo lo que puedo decir es lo siento, Sammy, trataré de hacerlo mejor, te cuidaré mejor, te lo prometo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…**

La primera vez que huiste de mí tenías dos años y medio.

Estábamos preparándonos para irnos.

Papá estaba pagando la cuenta del hotel.

Yo trataba de vestirte.

Pero tu estabas muy obstinado.

"¡Yo lo hago!" gritabas cada vez que trataba de ayudarte.

Finalmente te pusiste tus pantalones (al revés).

Tu camisa (afuera del pantalón).

Y dos medias de distinto color.

A estas alturas me estaba impacientando.

Obvio que tenías que aprender, pero no teníamos todo el día y a ti te llevaba tres veces más de tiempo si lo hacías tu solo.

Luego no podíamos hallar tus zapatos.

No se como, estaban afuera de la habitación.

Los entramos, y yo te quise ayudar a ponértelos.

"No! Yo lo hago." gritaste y te puedo decir que estabas a cinco segundos de iniciar un terrible berrinche.

Pero papa iba a regresar en cualquier momento y nos quería listos ya mismo.

Te obligué a sentarte.

"No, yo lo hago!" te grité.

Y traté de agarrar tu pie.

Estiraste tu labio inferior.

Pusiste tus ojos de cachorro.

"Yo quero." dijiste bajito.

Cuando te diste cuenta de que no iba a funcionar, trataste de huir de mí, gritando "No! Deeeeeean!"

Pateabas para que no te pudiera atrapar.

Finalmente te agarré un pie y traté de ponerte un zapato.

No era fácil cuando tu ni siquiera estabas sentado.

Luego, para que no te pusiera el zapato, me pateaste **duro** en el ojo con el otro pie.

Dolió como la mierda.

Y empecé a ver todo borroso.

Empezaste a correr muy rápido y yo apenas pude ponerme de pie.

Saliste por la puerta del frente.

No la había cerrado luego de que entrara tus zapatos.

Grave error.

Esa era una de las reglas más importantes de papá: estar adentro con las puertas cerradas cuando él no estuviera con nosotros.

Y ahora tú estabas afuera.

Llegué a la puerta justo a tiempo para verte correr hacia el estacionamiento, justo frente a un auto que llegaba.

El conductor te vio.

No se como pasó.

Oí el ruido de la frenada.

Y el sonido de mi propio corazón latiendo a cientos de millas por minuto en mis oídos.

Te quedaste parado en el medio del estacionamiento, con cara de susto, como si no pudieras entender qué había pasado.

Entonces rompiste en llanto.

Corrí para agarrarte.

Aparecieron varias personas.

Papá salió de la recepción.

Estaba tan enojado.

Tu llorabas y te abrazabas a mi.

"Lo siento De, lo siento." decías en medio de los sollozos.

"Nunca más huyas de mí." te dije, "Me asustaste mucho."

Asentiste "Yo no quero." dijiste.

…Y yo te creo, Sammy, en serio.


	12. Chapter 12

Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…  
Recuerdo ese día, tenías casi 3.  
Nos detuvimos en MacDonald para almorzar.  
Estabas tan contento, porque la mayoría de las veces que nos deteníamos era en cualquier bar.  
Yo también estabas contento.  
Me encantaban sus hamburguesas.  
Tu seguías diciendo que amabas a MacDonald.  
Y que querías una cajita feliz.  
Nos lo debes haber dicho unas 15 veces antes de que llegásemos.  
Querías una cajita feliz, con un lindo juguete.  
Cuando entramos, pedimos nuestras cajitas y nos sentamos para comer.  
Nos faltaba mucho para terminar.  
Todos los otros niños que estaban allí comenzaron a gritar alegremente.  
Hablaban muy excitados.  
Era Ronald MacDonald que traía globos para todos los chicos.  
Tu nunca lo habías visto antes.  
O tal vez lo habías visto en la TV…  
De todos modos, vino a nuestra mesa.  
Todo tu cuerpo se tensionó y te acercaste a mí.  
Se agachó y se acercó a tí.  
"Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?" te preguntó.  
Se te fue todo el color de la cara.  
No respondiste.  
"Está bien, Sammy. No te quiere lastimar." te dijimos papá y yo.  
El bueno de Ronald sonrió y te trató de dar un globo.  
Lo miraste como si fuera veneno.  
Luego gritaste.  
Como si te estuviera tratando de matar o algo así.  
Estabas histérico.  
Pateabas y te arrastrabas.  
Papá te tuvo que sacar de allí.  
Seguías pateando y gritando.  
Aún cuando ya estábamos en el auto, seguías sin calmarte.  
Me senté contigo en el asiento trasero y traté de calmarte.  
Te abracé muy fuerte.  
Te asiste a mí ansiosamente.  
Seguías llorando apoyado en mi pecho.  
Mi camisa estaba húmeda por tus lágrimas.  
Luego de aproximadamente 20 minutos, mientras papa conducía, te habías calmado un poco y sollozabas quedamente.  
Papá nos miraba con preocupación por el espejo retrovisor.  
"¿Porqué estás tan asustado Sammy?, sólo es un payaso" te pregunté.  
Sacudiste la cabeza pero no contestaste.  
"No te quería lastimar, yo le hubiera pegado si lo hubiera intentado, Sammy." te dije.  
Me miraste con ojos enormes, aún con lágrimas en ellos que rodaban por tus mejillas.  
"Tiene una cara fea, y es extraño, a mi no me gustan las caras feas y extrañas." Me dijiste finalmente, "Odio a Macdonald." Agregaste antes de enterrar tu cara en mi pecho otra vez.  
"Nunca voy a volver, nunca." Dijiste con voz débil contra mi camisa.  
Y no te he llevado a un MacDonald desde ese momento. 


	13. Chapter 13

Nota del autor: Sam tiene cuatro para cinco. Dean tiene nueve.________________________________________  
Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…

Se que oíste esta historia antes.  
Pero aún me persigue…  
La única razón por la que pasó es porque esa vez…  
…yo no estaba allí.  
Te dejé solo.  
Sólo por una hora.  
Estabas dormido.  
Todo estaba cerrado.  
Pensé que estarías seguro.  
Yo no sabía mucho acerca de lo que papa estaba cazando.  
Pero sabía las reglas.  
Quedarse adentro.  
No contestar el teléfono a menos que hubiera sonado antes una vez (era la señal de papá para indicarme que era él)  
Si algo trataba de entrar, disparar primero, preguntar después.  
Y lo más importante, vigilarte.  
Cuidarte.  
Mantenerte a salvo.  
Pero necesitaba salir de esa habitación de motel.  
Sólo por un rato.  
Hacer algo divertido.  
Cuando volví.  
Supe que algo no estaba bien.  
La luz de la habitación estaba encendida.  
Empujé lentamente la puerta semiabierta.  
Mi corazón se aceleró.  
Y allí estaba esa cosa sobre tí.  
Absorbiendote la vida.  
Esa fue la primera vez que la Shtriga trató de llevarte….  
Tomé el rifle que estaba al lado de la puerta y le apunté a la criatura.  
Levantó su cabeza y gruñó.  
Dudé.  
Qué pasaba si erraba.  
No era como tirarle a las botellas.  
Qué pasaba si te hería.  
Papá entró por la puerta.  
Antes de que yo pudiera decidir qué hacer.  
Me dijo que me corriera.  
Le disparó al monstruo.  
Pero se escapó por la ventana.  
Papá te levantó.  
Pregunté qué estaba pasando.  
Me llené de alivio, estabas bien.  
Estabas dormido y confundido.  
Como si no tuvieras idea de lo cerca que habías estado de la muerte.  
Por mi culpa.  
Papá te abrazó.  
Preguntó qué había pasado.  
Estaba enojado conmigo por haberte dejado sólo.  
Yo también estaba enojado conmigo mismo.  
Papá empacó y se fue con nosotros.  
Nos llevó a lo del Pastor Jim.  
Papá no volvió a mencionarlo.  
Me hubiera gustado que me llamara idiota.  
Porque el silencio era peor.  
Y la manera en que me miraba, era diferente.  
Como si hubiera perdido parte de su confianza.  
Su confianza en mí.  
La culpa me carcomió durante semanas.  
Este terrible peso en mi estómago.  
Creo que en realidad la culpa nunca se alejó de mí.  
Se volvió parte de mí.  
Algo más para agregar a mi lista de cosas que jodí en mi vida.  
Jamás pregunté.  
No quería recordarlo.  
No quería recordarle a papa mi equivocación.  
Mi equivocación haciendo mi trabajo y protegiéndote.  
Papá tenía razón, es solo un error.  
Ese error casi te cuesta la vida.  
Casi se lleva a la única persona a la que quería proteger a toda costa..  
Juré que seguiría siempre las órdenes de papa de allí en adelante.  
Siempre me aseguraría de que estuvieras seguro.  
Siempre…  
Que nunca iba a poner mis propias necesidades por sobre las tuyas otra vez.  
Porque ese era mi trabajo…  
Y siempre lo será. 


	14. Chapter 14

Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…

Cuando tenías cerca de cinco, empezaste a hacer preguntas.  
Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas.  
Cosas que todos los chicos preguntan.  
"¿Qué dice esa palabra Dean?"  
"¿Qué comen las orugas Dean?"  
"¿Cómo vuelan los pájaros Dean?"  
Sólo preguntas normales.  
Pero también empezaste a preguntar cosas difíciles.  
Te supliqué que dejaras de preguntarme.  
Pero tu siempre tenías que saber por qué.  
"Dean, ¿Adónde va papá?"  
"Está trabajando Sammy."  
"Dean ¿porqué nos tenemos que mudar todo el tiempo?"  
"Por el trabajo de papa Sammy."  
"Dean, ¿porqué no tenemos una mamá?"  
Te odié por hablar acerca de ella.  
Yo trataba de no pensar en ella.  
Me dolía demasiado.  
"¡Porque no, eso es todo!" te grité un día.  
No lo podía soportar.  
Y tu seguiste preguntándome acerca de ella.  
Y yo no quería hablar.  
No quería recordar.  
No quería pensar.  
Salí fuera de nuestra habitación de motel.  
Sólo me quedé al lado de la puerta.  
Tratando de calmarme.  
(No iba a dejarte solo otra vez.)  
Pocos minutos después entré nuevamente.  
Estabas sentado en tu cama, mirando una foto.  
Era mama, una de las pocas fotos de ella que papá había podido rescatar de nuestra vieja casa.  
Las lágrimas caían por tus mejillas.  
Me senté a tu lado.  
En ese momento me di cuenta cuánto me lastimaba recordarla.  
Pero te lastimaba a ti, porque tu no podías recordarla.  
"Sabes que está muerta, Sammy." susurré.  
Me miraste, las lágrimas cayendo de tus ojos.  
"¿Pero porqué?" sollozaste. "Todos los demás tienen una mamá. ¿Porqué la nuestra nos dejó?"  
"Sammy, ella no quería dejarnos." Te dije atrayéndote en un abrazo.  
"La ex- extraño." sollozaste.  
Me pregunté si podrías extrañar a alguien a quien jamás habías conocido.  
"Yo también Sammy." Te dije tratando de no llorar.  
"Me gustaría hablar con ella." Me dijiste.  
Te tome de la mano y te llevé a una de las ventanas.  
Puse una silla para que te pudieras parar y mirar.  
Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno.  
"Ella está allá arriba Sammy."  
"¿Nos está mirando?" me preguntaste parpadeando.  
"Eso espero." respondí.  
Y realmente lo esperaba.  
"¿Nos puede oír?"  
"Tal vez."  
"Te extraño mami" le dijiste a la noche.  
Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo en ese momento, como si te respondiera.  
"Es ella, Dean, ¿has visto?" me dijiste excitado, saltando sobre la silla.  
"Si Sammy, he visto."  
"Fue ella, no es verdad, Dean?"  
"Si, Sammy, así lo creo."  
"Ella nos está viendo." Dijiste totaltmente convencido.  
Y yo deseé que así fuera.  
Que ella estuviera allá arriba entre las estrellas. 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sam tiene seis. Dean tiene diez.

________________________________________  
Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…

Cuando finalmente empezaste el jardín de infantes.  
Ya tenías seis años.  
Habías estado suplicando ir al colegio desde que yo empecé a ir.  
Papá lo había demorado lo máximo que había podido.  
Estabas tan emocionado de ir a la escuela como "un chico grande"  
Cuando creciste le echaste en cara a papa por haberte retrasado un año en el comienzo de la escuela.  
Eras siempre el más grande de tu grupo.  
Pero papa no lo hizo por algun capricho en particular, sólo porque tenía miedo.  
Estaba preocupado por lo que te podia pasar si nosotros no estábamos allí.  
No era el único.  
Tu primer día de escuela casi me da un ataque de nervios.  
Ya se que yo iba a la misma escuela que tu, pero estábamos en diferentes clases.  
Y si algo trataba de atraparte.  
Papá no estaría allí.  
Yo tampoco.  
Hasta este momento al menos uno de nosotros siempre había estado contigo.  
Papá nos llevó.  
Te llevé hasta la puerta de tu clase.  
No estabas para nada asustado.  
"Hasta luego Dean." Dijiste feliz y entraste a tu clase y te uniste a tus compañeros.  
Pasé toda la mañana preocupadísimo, sientiéndome mal, la maestra gritándome porque no estaba concentrado.  
(En realidad nunca estaba concentrado, pero en otros momentos lo sabía ocultar.)  
Cuando sonó el timbre para almorzar corrí a tu clase así podíamos salir juntos.  
Nos sentamos en una mesa a comer.  
Tal vez lo recuerdas.  
Hablabas alegremente acerca de lo que habías estado haciendo.  
Comías tu comida.  
Todo ese tiempo yo pensaba que aún nos faltaba el resto de la tarde.  
No pude comer (¡yo!)  
Luego del almuerzo te llevé de regreso a tu clase.  
Recibí unos cuantos retos más.  
Y cuando finalmente sonó el timbre indicando que las clases habían terminado, corrí a tu clase para buscarte.  
Seguiste hablándome acerca de todo lo que habías hecho, aprendiendo los colores y a contar y otras cosas.  
Entonces me golpeó.  
Así es como sería, durante los próximos 13 años hasta que terminaras la escuela.  
Y luego me di cuenta de algo más.  
Iba a ser más difícil cuanto más grande te hicieras.  
Ibas a querer hacer cosas por ti mismo, ir a lugares tu solo.  
Entonces cómo te iba a proteger…  
Cuando subimos al automóvil, papa debe haber visto algo en mi cara.  
Me preguntó cuál era el problema.  
Yo sonreí "Ninguno."  
Pero pensé Todo. 


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sam tiene 7 para 8 Dean tiene 12.

Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…

La primera vez que te secuestraron.  
Si, había pasado antes.  
De nuevo cuando tenías siete.  
Este demonio o lo que sea…  
Te trató de llevar.  
Dijo que era tu maestra.  
Te dijo que te iba a llevar a una feria de ciencias para la que habías calificado.  
Papá se dio cuenta que estaba tras de tí.  
Nunca había visto a papa conducir tan rápido.  
Te alcanzamos en un cruce de caminos.  
Ella no estaba para nada feliz.  
Ella, eso, lo que fuera estaba bastante cabreada.  
Envió a los demonios tras papá.  
Pensé que iba a morir.  
Tu estabas en una especie de trance.  
O hechizo.  
Sólo estabas allí, quieto, ni siquiera parpadeabas.  
Te veías tan pequeño, tan inocente.  
Busqué frenéticamente en el Impala y hallé el diario de papa y leí uno de los exorcismos.  
No sabía si lo estaba leyendo bien, no había exorcisado a nadie antes de eso.  
Mi latín no era para nada bueno.  
Siempre odié la parte de la caza que tiene que ver con libros.  
Y estaba aterrorizado.  
Tenía miedo de que papa muriera.  
De que te arrebataran de mi lado…  
Pero la cosa se detuvo y empezó a convulsionar y a gritar.  
Papa me gritó que te agarrara.  
Nos escondimos detrás del Impala.  
La oí gritar.  
Luego silencio.  
Saliste de tu trance.  
No tenías ni idea de lo que había sucedido.  
Que estaba sucediendo o cómo habías llegado allí.  
Papá llegó y me salvo de tener que explicar.  
Dijo que nos quedásemos allí y que él volvería.  
Saló y quemó a tu maestra.  
Ella no sobrevivió.  
Y se deshizo de su automóvil.  
Nos quedamos sentado en el suelo juntos.  
Empecé a distraerte diciéndote cualquier cosa.  
Sólo basura que había sucedido durante el día.…  
Cualquier cosa para que no pudieras preguntarme.  
Tu no sabías la verdad en ese momento.  
Y yo no quería que la supieras…  
Quería que fueras un niño.  
No era tu responsabilidad preocuparte por esas cosas.  
Era mi responsabilidad.  
Esperamos.  
Papá regresó.  
Te dijo que tu maestra se había enfermado.  
Y que no ibas a ir a la feria de ciencia.  
No creíste nada de eso.  
Te lo puede decir.  
Pero no lo cuestionaste.  
Todavía no habías empezado.  
No entonces.  
Empacamos y dejamos el pueblo.  
Cuando te quejaste,  
Papá te dijo que había encontrado un nuevo trabajo y que teníamos que mudarnos… de nuevo.  
Papá estaba preocupado, nos teníamos que ir, porque podia haber más de ellos.  
El estaba realmente feliz conmigo.  
De que los hubiera salvado a ambos.  
De que haya tenido la idea de buscar su diario.  
Me dijo que un día sería un gran cazador...  
Se sintió tan lindo.  
Pero aún sentía una punzada de miedo en mi corazón.  
No había terminado…  
Esta no iba a ser la última vez que el mal te iba a tratar de atrapar.  
Y eso me asustaba.  
Aún me asusta…  
Pero eso significa, Sammy.  
Que aunque sea la última cosa que haga…  
…te voy a salvar. 


	17. Chapter 17

Sam tiene 8, Dean tiene 12...  
Yo estaba ahí… la primera vez…  
Recuerdo el momento en que sacaste el diario de papá de debajo de tu colchón…  
Recuerdo cada palabra que dijimos.  
Porque ese fue el momento exacto en que perdiste tu inocencia.  
Tu niñez.  
Y yo quería tanto que la mantuvieras, Sammy…  
Yo nunca la tuve, pero tu sí tenías una oportunidad.  
Porqué tenías que enterarte…  
"Se porqué tienes una pistola debajo de la almohada."  
"No, no lo sabes y no te metas con mis cosas."  
"Y se porqué arrojamos sal adondequiera que vayamos."  
"No, no lo sabes, cállate."  
Enojarme era más fácil que decirte la verdad.  
Tu no podías saber, se suponía que no sabías.  
Te debía proteger de todo eso, cómo podías saber….  
*Ups*  
Arrojaste el diario a la mesa de luz.  
*Ups*  
Mi corazón se me subió a la garganta y entré en pánico.  
"De dónde sacaste eso, es de papá, te va a matar por leerlo!"  
Y mío.  
"Los monstruos son reales?"Me miraste con esa mirada tuya que no puedo describir.  
De hombre y de niño al mismo tiempo, no sé.  
"¿Qué? estás loco."  
Ojalá hubieras enloquecido.  
"Dime."  
Por supuesto que entendía.  
Pero no quería hablar.  
Quería proteger tu inocencia.  
Quería que fueras un niño, sin preocupaciones (casi).  
La preocupación y e conocimiento de lo que había allá afuera, eso era mi ocupación.  
Me miraste con esos ojos de cachorro que sabías usar tan bien.  
Y no quise seguir mintiéndote.  
Y de todos modos estabas listo.  
"Te juro que si le dices a papá que dije acerca de esto, te mato."  
No quería que el me dijera que lo había arruinado todo otra vez y que no te había cuidado.  
"Te lo prometo."  
"Lo primero que tienes que saber es que tenemos el mejor papá del mundo, es un superhéroe."  
Para mí eso era real.  
"Ah, ¿si?"  
"Si, los monstruos son reales, papá lucha contra ellos, está peleando contra uno de ellos ahora."  
"Pero papá dijo que los monstruos de debajo de mi cama no eran reales."  
Tan inocente.  
"Eso es porque él se había fijado antes."  
Él siempre lo hacía.  
"Pero, sí, son reales. Casi todo es real."  
"¿Santa es real?"  
"No."  
Lamento haberte dicho eso, Sammy.  
"Si los monstruos son reales, entonces ellos nos pueden atrapar, me pueden atrapar."  
"Papá no lo va a permitir."  
Y yo tampoco.  
"Pero ¿y si lo atrapan?."  
Si, tienes razón, pensé.  
Tal vez yo también era inocente en ese entonces.  
"No lo harán. Papá es el mejor."  
"Leí en el diario que ellos atraparon a mami."  
No quería que supieras eso.  
"Es complicado, Sam."  
¿ Cómo te iba a decir que algo llegó a tu cuarto en mitad de la noche y se la llevó a ella?  
"Si atraparon a mamá, pueden atrapar a papá, a nosotros."  
No tenías que tener miedo.  
No te iban a atrapar.  
¡Jamás!  
Hey, tal vez aquí esta tu inocencia otra vez, o estoy delirando.  
"No es así, papá está bien, nosotros estamos bien, confía en mí."  
Confía en mí.  
Tu solías hacerlo.  
"Estás bien."  
"Yeah."  
"Papá regresará para navidad, como siempre lo hace."  
"Sólo quiero dormir, ok."  
"si, okay."  
Estabas a punto de llorar, pero como tenías 8 sólo me acerqué a ti.  
Te gustaba decir que no necesitabas un abrazo ni nada parecido, pero yo se que lo necesitabas.  
Pero, por Dios, Sammy tu sabes que los momentos sentimentales no son para mí.  
En realidad, no quiero permitirlos.  
Y si puedo escapar de ellos, lo hago.  
Pero lo siento, te debí haber abrazado o algo así.  
Lo siento por todas las veces que te debí abrazar pero no lo hice.  
Porque esto no se trata de mí, se trata de ti, siempre fue así…  
Te diste vuelta.  
Y empezaste a llorar.  
"Todo estará mejor en la mañana, te lo prometo."  
Ojalá pudiera decirte lo mismo ahora.  
No más Apocalipsis.  
No más demonios.  
No más mal.  
No más pelea.  
No más dolor.  
Sólo nosotros.  
Te irás a dormir.  
Y cuando despiertes todo estará bien.  
Así será algún día, Sammy.  
Lo arreglaré.  
...te lo prometo.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam tiene 9 y Dean tiene 13

Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…

La noche en que papá te dio una .45 porque tenías miedo de la cosa que creías estaba en tu armario.  
Fue divertido  
Seguramente lo recuerdas.  
Estábamos en un hotel que tenía el dormitorio separado del living y de la cocina.  
Te fuiste a la cama antes que yo.  
Yo aún estaba viendo Tv.  
Viniste diciendo que había algo en tu armario  
Habías estado teniendo pesadillas las dos noches anteriores.  
Pero teníamos que estar seguros.  
Así que fuimos a tu cuarto.  
Papá revisó el armario.  
Pero no había nada allí.  
Seguías mirando con miedo.  
Tu cara estaba blanca.  
Tus ojos grandes y redondos.  
Papá revisó otra vez.  
No había nada.  
Te dio la .45.  
Y te dijo que la pusieras debajo de la almohada.  
Dijo que se veías la cosa otra vez, sabías lo que tenías que hacer.  
Asentiste, con las manos temblorosas pero nadie se habría dado cuenta, salvo yo.  
La pusiste debajo de la almohada, como dijo papá.  
Te arropó y salió de la habitación.  
Me preguntó si iba a dormir o a ver televisión con él.  
Le dije que estaba cansado y que iba a dormir.  
No te quería dejar solo, menos cuando sabía que seguías asustado.  
Me preparé para dormir.  
Tu estabas en tu cama, casi sin moverte y casi sin respirar.  
Te pregunté si estabas bien.  
"Sip." dijiste.  
Apagué la luz y me metí en mi cama.  
Pocos minutos después tu voz en un susurro se dirigió a mí.  
"Dean, ¿qué pasa si se dispara?  
"¿De qué estás hablando?  
"La pistola, Dean, ¿y si me disparo a mí mismo?  
"No lo harás, Sam"  
"Dean." sonabas aterrorizado.  
Encendí la luz.  
Aún seguías asustado en tu cama.  
Respirabas agitadamente.  
Me levanté y traté de calmarte.  
Te obligué a sentarte y tomé la .45 de debajo de tu almohada.  
"Sammy está puesto el seguro, no te puedes disparar a ti mismo. Sabes eso, has usado armas antes."  
"Dean, no puedo, qué pasa si la cosa, pero si el arma, yo no voy…" musitaste sollozando.  
"Cálmate, Sam, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas."  
Asentiste pero tu respiración seguía siendo incierta.  
"Yo no quiero, me quedo despierto."  
"Sam no…"  
"Dean por favor"  
Ojos de cachorro.  
"Muévete."  
"¿Qué?"  
"Muévete."  
Lo hiciste.  
Me acosté contigo.  
Puse la .45 debajo de mi almohada, alejándola de ti.  
Estaba acostumbrado.  
Me mirabas en estado de shock, no habíamos compartido cama salvo que fuera imprescindible, desde hacía dos años por lo menos.  
Te dije: "Necesitas dormir."  
"Gracias, Dean."  
"De nada, Sammy. Yo tampoco iba a dormir si tu no lo hacías, así que de esta manera es más fácil.  
Sonreiste.  
Te metiste bajo las sábanas.  
Apagué la luz.  
Me dormí inmediatamente.  
Estuvimos en ese hotel cinco noches.  
Durante cinco noches yo dormí en tu cama con la .45 debajo de mi almohada, por si acaso.  
Dormiste sin pesadillas.  
Te sentías seguro.  
Y eso es lo que me importaba.  
Era mucho más fácil entonces.  
Una .45 y yo a tu lado era todo lo que se necesitaba.  
Me gustaría que volvieran esos tiempos…


	19. Chapter 19

Sam tiene10 y Dean tiene 14.

Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…

Recuerdo tu décimo cumpleaños, tuviste tu primera pelea grande con papá.  
Tu equipo de futbol jugaba ese día.  
Pero era sábado y ese día siempre hacíamos cosas como ejercicios de tiro.  
Ibamos a ir a cazar.  
Ejercitar tiro al blanco.  
Cada año te hacías más conflictive.  
Guardándote tus sentimientos y rechazando las cosas si no se hacían como tu querías.  
Papá y tu, molestándose mutuamente.  
Y por supuesto gritándose mutuamente.  
Hasta el punto que tu también gritaste.  
Él también gritó.  
Y luego daban por concluida la charla y tu seguías enfurruñado.  
Pero esta vez, le gritaste más.  
Cosas como – ¡No es justo, la caza es una porquería, no necesitas hacer esto, es mi cumpleaños. Dean, dile, quiero ser normal, te odio!  
*Slam* (portazo)  
Te encerraste en el baño.  
El único cuarto con puerta con llave.  
Papá se acercó a la puerta *Bang* (golpe en la puerta) Sam, sal de allí ahora mismo *Bang, bang* Sam, nunca me vuelvas a hablar en ese tono *Bang, bang, bang* El entrenamiento de casa es importante, no puedes ser normal, cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor. *Bang* Sammy, sal de allí ahora! Vamos a ir a entrenarnos y eso es todo.  
Y así siguieron.  
Todas las peleas que tuvieron ustedes dos a lo largo de los años.  
Era muy duro para mí, porque yo podia ver ambos puntos de vista.  
Y ambos querían que me pusiera de su lado.  
Como en tu décimo cumpleaños, papa tenía razón, el entrenamiento era importante.  
Necesitábamos aprender.  
Pero…  
Pero sabía que tu también tenías razón, y fue lo que te dije.  
Que estaba de acuerdo con papá.  
Pero que ese día, era tu cumpleaños, y podíamos dejarlo pasar, solo por ese día, podríamos haber entrenado el domingo.  
Debería haberte apoyado más, Sam  
No se si lo sabes, pero lo intenté muchas veces.  
Traté de razonar con papa que era tu cumpleaños, que eras sólo un niño y que querías hacer algo divertido y "normal".  
Aunque yo personalmente pensaba que el entrenamiento era divertido.  
Papá dijo que entendía pero que cuanto más rápido te dieras cuenta de que nosotros no podíamos ser normales, sería mejor.  
Por lo que te supliqué que me dejaras pasar y hablaras conmigo.  
Y me dejaste entrar.  
Y te prometí que si venías con nosotros, sin discutir, te lo iba a compensar.  
Querías que te comprara chupaletas y helado, que fuéramos al parque y jugáramos futbol juntos y sentarte en el asiento de adelante en el Impala por una semana.  
Tuviste suerte de obtener todo eso, Sammy.  
Mucha suerte.  
Pero saliste del baño.  
Tomaste tus cosas y saliste de la habitación sin una queja.  
Papá estaba feliz.  
*Slam* (puerta que se cierra de golpe)  
Pero lucía confuso cuando te sentaste en el asiento del acompañante y yo me senté atrás sin una palabra.  
Esa fue la primera de muchas, muchas peleas que ustedes tuvieron.  
Te juro Sam que a veces sentía que me partía en dos.  
Pero qué podia hacer.  
Los amaba a ambos  
Quería que ambos fueran felices.  
Aunque eso significara que yo fuera infeliz.  
Pero parecía que sólo uno de los dos podía ser feliz al mismo tiempo.  
Hice lo que mejor pude tratando de mediar entre ambos.  
Papá esperaba que yo lo respetase y siguiese sus órdenes.  
Podía entenderlo.  
Pero tú no podías o no querías.  
Pero se suponía que debía cuidarte a cualquier precio.  
Y tenía que obedecer a papa para lograrlo.  
Para mantenernos a todos a salvo.  
Siempre estaba conflictuado en ese tiempo.  
Pero cuando llegó el momento.  
Tuve que obedecer.  
Ser un buen hijo.  
Pensé con preocupación.  
Que eso significaba ser un mal hermano…  
A veces se sentía horrible, pero extraño esos días.  
Los tres.  
Juntos.  
Nuestra familia.  
Todo se ha jodido tanto.  
Siento como si nos estuviéramos alejando.  
Pero te juro Sammy que no lo permitiré.  
Y seguiré tratando para siempre.  
Siempre que estés conmigo.  
Aunque no lo parezca,  
Te necesito…  
Tenerte como hermano ha hecho que todo se soporte.  
Aún cuando nos gritamos y peleamos y nos herimos.  
Aún con todo lo que hemos pasado.  
Aún después de todo lo que has hecho.  
Haría todo de nuevo por ti…  
Porque tu eres mi hermano.  
Sammy, tu eres mi hermano.  
________________________________________


	20. Chapter 20

Sam tien 11 y Dean tiene 15

Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…

En tu cumpleaños número 11 fue cuando me di cuenta cuán correcto y estudioso eras.  
Nunca decías cosas feas.  
Siempre me gusto eso de ti.  
Me ayudabas con las investigaciones.  
Salvo cuando estuviste en Stanford.  
Me di cuenta de esto cuando cumpliste 11 porque cuando yo los cumplí pedí mi propia arma.  
Tu, tu pediste una computadora.  
Que papá te dio.  
¿Ves que a veces obtenías lo que querías, Sammy?  
Recuerdo cuán excitado estabas…  
"¡Dean! Vamos a tener internet."  
"Es fantástico, Sam."  
Mientras tanto pienso ¿interqué?  
Si, nunca estuve muy interesado en la tecnología.  
Y la pista es que odio los Ipods y amo los cassettes, por si áun no te diste cuenta.  
Pero tu, tu siempre amaste la tecnología.  
No serías Sammy si no fuera así.  
Aún es este momento estoy sentado solo aquí al lado de los restos de una cena de mierda.  
Este tipo en la mesa de al lado tiene una laptop como la tuya.  
Me recuerda a ti, cuando lo que trato en este momento es no pensar en ti.  
No puedo creer que te haya dejado ir…  
No es lo que yo quería, pero es lo más seguro.  
Tienes razón es mejor si no cazas por ahora.  
Mejor para los dos.  
No puedo terminar esto, si estoy preocupado por ti.  
Aún así ahora mismo lo estoy.  
Creo que nunca dejaré de preocuparme por ti.  
Pero por lo menos estás fuera del camino.  
Llegará el momento en que podamos estar juntos otra vez.  
Tu serás mi pequeño ayudante estudioso otra vez.  
Aún cuando me está costando trabajo perdonarte en este momento.  
Y me cuesta trabajo confiar en ti como lo hacía antes.  
Aún te amo.  
Aunque estemos separados ahora, Sam espero que lo sepas.  
Se que nunca te lo dije, pero te amo.  
Siempre te amé y siempre lo haré.  
Eso no cambiará. 


	21. Chapter 21

Sam tiene 12 tiene Dean tiene 16

Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…

Yo estaba allí aún cuando no lo sabías…  
Estuve en momentos de tu vida que tu crees que son tu pequeño secreto.  
Como la primera vez que besaste a una chica.  
Ese día había terminado la escuela.  
Yo estaba esperando para recogerte.  
Estaba parado detrás de un árbol, así que no viste que estaba allí.  
Venías de la mano de una rubiecita.  
Casi me desmayo.  
Sam el estudioso tenía una novia a los doce.  
Seguí escondido.  
Quería ver qué hacías.  
Miraste para todos lados.  
Probablemente querías asegurarte de que yo no estuviera por allí.  
Sabías que no dejaría de molestarte por ello, supongo.  
Luego lentamente, se besaron.  
Y así es como supe que era la primera vez.  
Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver como temblabas.  
Cuán nerviosos se veían los dos.  
Y por eso se chocaron las narices.  
Fue muy divertido verlo.  
Pero tan dulce…  
Te apartaste, se miraron mutuamente con amor.  
Ella subió a su autobús.  
Te sentaste en un banco a esperarme.  
Aparecí detrás de ti como si recién hubiera llegado.  
Te veías tan feliz, tan despreocupado en ese momento.  
Decidí no burlarme ni decirte que lo había visto.  
Caminamos hasta casa.  
Pocas semanas después dejamos ese pueblo.  
Y tu y papá habían discutido mucho acerca de irse del pueblo.  
Y tu me contaste que tenías una novia.  
Pero no me diste detalles.  
Actué como si estuviera sorprendido, no era posible que una chica se fijara en mi estudioso hermano, mientras su buen mozo hermano mayor estaba cerca.  
Hiciste un gesto con los ojos y me llamaste idiota.  
Me dijiste que no importaba porque total tu eras el listo de la familia.  
Luego empezamos a discutir acerca de quién sabía más sobre distintas cosas.  
Cosas estúpidas…  
Sammy lo que te puedo decir es que se más cosas de ti de las que tu crees.  
Porque siempre me preocupé por ti más de lo que creías.  
Porque siempre lo haré.  
Estoy feliz de que estemos juntos, hermano.  
Estaba pensando.  
Somos más fuertes juntos.  
Trabajando juntos…  
Quiero agradecerte, Sam.  
Por mantenerme humano… 


	22. Chapter 22

Sam tiene 13, Dean tiene 17.

Yo estaba allí…la primera vez…

Tenías trece años cuando me di cuenta cuánto querías ser normal…  
Quiero decir, yo lo sabía, cómo no iba a saberlo si todas las discusiones que tenías con papá eran acerca de eso.  
Y algunos días lo único que hacías era maldecir tu suerte.  
Pero en esta época me di cuenta de cuán importante que era para ti eso.  
Fue cuando eso salió a la luz.  
Estábamos encerrados en esa habitación de hotel.  
Papá había ido a una cacería.  
Y nosotros estábamos viendo algún estúpido programa de televisión.  
Algo acerca de la "familia perfecta".  
Estabas absorto.  
Comencé a estirarme los nudillos de mis dedos uno a uno.  
Dolía un poco.  
Pero no tenía nada más que hacer.  
Y tu no me dejabas cambiar el canal.  
Te podría haber obligado.  
Pero soy un increíble hermano mayor, ¿no?  
De todas formas, el programa llegaba al final con el chico graduándose de la escuela secundaria.  
E iba a ir a la Universidad.  
Sus padres estaban felices y orgullosos.  
Y luego se sacaron la clásica fotografía con el chico parado entre ambos padres.  
Todos sonreían como si hubieran ganado un millón de dólares.  
Me di vuelta para hacerte algún comentario sarcástico.  
Y vi que las lágrimas rodaban por tus mejillas.  
Me quedé inmóvil.  
Me quedé mirándote.  
Te diste cuenta que te miraba y te limpiaste nerviosamente las lágrimas.  
"Me entró algo en los ojos" murmuraste.  
"¿En ambos? dije, porque no sabía qué más decir.  
Te levantaste y te encerraste en el baño.  
Me quedé pensando que estabas llorando porque nunca ibas a tener aquello.  
Fuera ambos padres.  
Fuera la "familia perfecta"  
O algo más…  
Saliste del baño como veinte minutos después.  
Me miraste con desconfianza, esperando que me burlara.  
Había dejado de llover así que te pregunté si querías caminar para ir a comer algo.  
Así lo hicimos.  
No te pregunté qué te había sucedido.  
Me dije a mí mismo que no debía causarte mayor embarazo.  
Pero a veces a los hermanos mayores nos encanta hacer eso.  
En realidad no quería saber qué era exactamente lo que estabas pensando.  
Pensé que eso te dolía mucho…  
Recordando todo lo que sucedió después, realmente hubiera deseado que hubieras tenido tu vida normal.  
Ojalá todos la hubiéramos tenido.  
Tal vez un día tu sueño se vuelva realidad…  
Se que has olvidado ese sueño, Sam.  
Pero yo no, no quiero hacerlo.  
Un día, Sammy, un día…


	23. Chapter 23

am tiene 14, Dean tiene 18.

Yo estaba allí…la primera vez…

Definitivamente no sabes acerca de esto.  
Porque nunca te lo dije…  
Pocos meses después de haber estado en la Truman High encontré algo en tu mochila.  
Papá y tu habían salido a comprar comida.  
Accidentalmente choqué con tu mochila, que habías dejado sobre la mesa.  
Y todo el contenido se desparramó por el piso.  
Había muchos folletos de Universidades.  
De diversas universidades.  
Como si los hubieras estado coleccionando.  
Tuve esa horrible sensación de pánico en mi interior.  
Cuando encontré estos folletos y te recordé llorando mientras mirabas esa película de porquería un año antes.  
Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.  
Y eso me asustó…  
Puse todos los folletos en tu mochila otra vez.  
Hice como que nunca los encontré.  
Y traté de alejar el temor de mi mente.  
No había nada de que preocuparse.  
Sólo estabas deseando la vida que no podías tener.  
Tu sabías que no podías.  
Sólo estabas soñando despierto con ir a la Universidad en vez de soñar con chicas.  
Como el chico estudioso que eras.  
Dejando atrás nuestra vida.  
Dejando a papa.  
Dejándome…  
No en realidad.  
¡NO podías!  
No fue hasta varios años después que supe que venías planeando lo de la universidad desde mucho tiempo antes.  
Planeando escaparte de nosotros.  
De la caza.  
De nuestra vida.  
De papá.  
De mí…  
Pero no te puedes escapar de mi tan fácil, pequeño Sammy.  
Se que lo intentaste.  
Y yo intenté dejarte a ti.  
Y al final, te obligué a hacerlo.  
Pero sí hay una cosa que aprendí.  
Una cosa que se con seguridad.  
Nunca te voy a dejar..  
Sammy, nunca.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam tiene 15, Dean tiene 19.

Yo estaba allí…la primera vez…

Cuando cumpliste 15 empezamos a discutir mucho.  
Fue la primera vez que sentí un poco de distancia entre nosotros.  
No se porque era, pero tu decías que estabas cansado de ser el "hermanito".  
Porque tu ya no era "pequeño".  
O tal vez era tu resentimiento que crecía hacia nuestra vida y hacia papá.  
Haciendo memoria, tal vez era algo que tenía que ver con tu decisión de ir a la universidad.  
Tal vez eran las tres cosas a la vez.  
Ahora que lo pienso, fue como si trataras de alejarte poco a poco, tal vez para que te resultara más fácil cuando finalmente nos dejaras…  
No se, es curioso lo que uno ve en retrospectiva.  
Digo, nosotros todavía estábamos bien casi todo el tiempo, pero te ponías de mal humor cuando no querías hablar o te enojabas por nada y yo no estaba seguro de que hacer por ti.  
Y yo odiaba sentirme así.  
Porque sentía que te estaba perdiendo…  
Y era verdad, pero yo no lo sabía en ese momento.  
Me hace acordar cómo me he estado sintiendo por al menos un año.  
Cuando tu solo querías revancha.  
Sentía que te me estabas escurriendo como arena entre los dedos.  
No importaba cuánto apretara yo.  
Y no importaba lo que yo dijera o cuánto te suplicara.  
Ni siquiera se porque estoy recordando todo esto, tal vez el hecho de que finalmente estoy en un lugar en donde me puedo permitir pensar un poco en ello.  
Sin apartarme de la lucha.  
Porque finalmente me he comenzado a sentir un poco mejor.  
Tal vez sea "el fin" del mundo…  
Pero es un nuevo comienzo para nosotros.  
Nosotros empezamos esto, yo también lo hice y vamos a terminar esto juntos, Sam.  
Si caemos, lo haremos juntos, luchando.  
Peleando por el verdadero final.  
Así es como lo hace un Winchester…  
Nosotros contra el mundo.  
Como cazadores.  
Como soldados.  
Como hermanos.


	25. Chapter 25

Sam tiene 16, Dean tiene 20.  
Yo estaba allí…la primera vez…  
Recuerdo que cuando cumpliste 16 obtuviste tu carnet de conductor.  
En realidad eso solo comprobó el hecho de que podías conducir legalmente, ya que sabías conducir desde los nueve.  
Empezaste a molestarme para conducir el Impala.  
Que a esas alturas era MI coche.  
Papá me lo dio cuando cumplí 18.  
Pero tu querías conducir ahora que tenías la licencia y podías conducir en la ruta y por donde quisieras.  
Nos teníamos que encontrar con papa en un pequeño pueblo, él estaba cazando un fantasma que había encantado una gran fábrica o algo parecido.  
Nosotros teníamos que estar allí y eso significaba que estuviéramos cerca para la próxima tarde y al paso que íbamos no ibamos a llegar, por eso no te dejaba conducir.  
La última cosa que necesitaba era que tu nos retrasaras.  
Porque aunque fueras bueno conduciendo, no ibas a gran velocidad y eso nos iba a retrasar.  
Pisé el acelerador y traté de evitar tus ojos de cachorro.  
Pero tuvimos que detenernos para pasar la noche.  
Nos detuvimos en un ignoto motel.  
Así podía dormir algunas horas antes de volver al camino.  
"Dean yo puedo conducir mientras tu duermes" empezaste tu.  
Peleamos por eso, y te fuiste a la cama sin hablarme.  
Quiero decir, tu tenías tu licencia desde hacía un día y sabías cómo conducir pero nunca lo habías hecho solo y conmigo dormido era como si lo estuvieras, además tu estabas cansado también.  
No era solo por el Impala, yo estaba preocupado también por tu seguridad.  
Por lo que sentí que estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo y me fui a dormir, pensando que te calmarías y que te iba a dejar conducir en algún tramo de la carretera al día siguiente cuando hubiera adelantado lo suficiente como para llegar a tiempo a nuestra cita.  
Pensé que había dormido por una o dos horas cuando me despertó un ruido.  
No puedo decir qué fue lo que me despertó.  
Y entonces me di cuenta que no estabas en tu cama.  
O en el baño.  
O en cualquier otro lugar de la habitación.  
Me puse mi ropa miré por la ventana y tal como sospechaba, MI AUTO NO ESTABA.  
Entonces oí uno de los peores sonidos que haya oído en mi vida.  
Ruido de llantas frenando y un golpe sordo.  
Ni siquiera se porqué pensé que eras tu, podría haber sido cualquier otro pero empecé a correr.  
Ni siquiera me había puesto zapatos.  
Corrí por el camino y di vuelta a la esquina cuando oí el impacto.  
Y el Impala estaba allí, rodeado por tachos de basura que habían sido golpeados.  
Pensé que mis piernas no me iban a sostener.  
Pero seguí corriendo.  
No era un accidente serio.  
Pero a ti no se te veía.  
No habías salido del automóvil.  
Seguí pensando por favor que él esté bien, por favor que él esté bien.  
Abrí la puerta y tu estabas allí, sentado con las manos sobre el volante.  
Temblando.  
Te pregunté si estabas bien, si estabas herido.  
Te diste vuelta a mirarme como si no me hubieras visto hasta que te hablé.  
"Dean" dijiste y sonabas otra vez como un niño pequeño.  
Qué pasó, en qué estabas pensando prácticamente te grité mientras te sacaba del auto.  
Honestamente te quería golpear, me habías asustado tanto, pero nunca te había pegado antes y además te veías tan asustado.  
Seguí gritando.  
Te apoyaste contra el automóvil llorando y cuando traté de pasarte mi brazo por tus hombros, me esquivaste.  
Como si pensaras que yo te iba a pegar.  
Entonces me calmé y hablé pausadamente.  
Te pregunté cómo había sido que habías terminado contra los tachos de basura.  
"Un gato".  
Y eso fue todo lo que dijiste antes de arrojarte a mis brazos, apoyar tu cabeza en mi pecho y sollozar "Lo siento, De."  
Mi corazón se me estrujó, no habías llamado así desde que eras muy pequeño.  
Teníamos la misma altura en esos tiempos.  
Y no habíamos estado abrazados como niñas desde que eras así de pequeño.  
No quisiste que te abrazara más luego de los 9 o 10 años.  
Por lo que yo estaba en estado de shock.  
Te abracé durante unos minutes, aún estabas temblando.  
Finalmente me dijiste que un gato había salido de un costado del camino y por esquivarlo, como ibas demasiado rápido, habías chocado contra los tachos de basura.  
Estaba tan enojado, Sam. Me habías asustado de muerte.  
Porqué no me escuchaste, puedes ser tan testarudo a veces, debes hacer todo a tu modo.  
Pero te diste cuenta que estabas equivocado y lo estúpido que habías sido.  
Recuerdo que pensé que todos estarían durmiendo porque nadie salió de su casa a ver qué había sucedido.  
Insististe en levantar todos los tachos y ponerlos en su lugar.  
Controlé el Impala, tenía una abolladura en un costado y nada más.  
Te veías como si fueras a vomitar, así que me ocupé de ti.  
"Papá me va a matar, eso si tu no lo haces primero" dijiste con mirada preocupada.  
Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para permanecer calmado, agradeciendo que estuvieras bien, te dije que íbamos a arreglar el automóvil y que le diría a papá que yo lo había hecho.  
Nunca me habías mirado con tal gratitud.  
Al día siguiente te dejé conducer, estabas feliz detrás del volante pero te tuve que convencer de que todo estaría bien.  
De que yo confiaba en ti.  
Y condujiste bien, pero me pediste que vigilara por si aparecía algún gato.  
Y llegamos donde papá a tiempo.  
Pero se enojó tanto de que yo hubiera abollado el automóvil.  
Te sentiste tan culpable durante tanto tiempo que no te puedo decir.  
Fue una cosa estúpida lo que hiciste, pero te perdoné.  
Me asustaste y te negaste a oir.  
Pero te perdoné.  
Así que Sam, si me das tiempo, te podré perdonar completamente por todo lo que has hecho.  
Ya he empezado a hacerlo, Sammy.  
Sólo que a veces al corazón le lleva un largo tiempo perdonar.  
Quiero decir, ya no tienes 16 años.  
No es por el Apocalipsis que estoy herido, lo que me lastimó fue que eligieras a Ruby por sobre mi.  
Y que no quisieras escucharme.  
Parecía que no te importaba cómo me sentía.  
Que no te preocupabas por mi.  
Aunque yo se que en tu cabeza estabas convencido de hacer todo esto por mi.  
Pero cada día se me hace más fácil confiar en ti como solía hacerlo.  
Te perdono un poquito más cada día.  
Y Sam, espero que sepas que me preocupo por ti tanto como siempre lo he hecho, tal vez más.  
Eso no lo cambia nada ni lo cambiará.  
Te lo prometo.


	26. Chapter 26

Sam tiene17, Dean tiene 21.

Yo estaba allí…la primera vez…

Comencé a ir de cacería solo cuando cumplí 21.  
Dejándote solo a ti y a papa durante días.  
Me sentía tan culpable cuando lo hacía.  
Yo sabía cuánto les costaba estar juntos.  
Pero yo también necesitaba un poco de espacio propio.  
Sólo algunos días por aquí y por allí.  
Donde no sintiera que me estaban partiendo en dos.  
Recuerdo que regresé la noche anterior a tu cumpleaños número 17.  
Me había ido por aproximadamente tres semanas, el tiempo más largo en toda mi vida.  
Esa cacería me llevó más tiempo del previsto.  
Y estaba esa chica…  
No hay palabras para describirla.  
De todos modos, tu estabas dormido cuando regresé y papa no me permitió despertarte.  
Así que no te vi hasta la mañana siguiente, tu cumpleaños.  
Te levantaste de tu cama con ojos de sueño.  
Y estabas enojado, no sé bien porqué.  
Yo nunca me había ido por tanto tiempo.  
Pero de golpe no te veías como un niño.  
Eras un hombre.  
Es la cosa más estúpida, como si hubieras podido cambiar en una noche.  
Te veías mayor, y tenías esa mirada en tus ojos.  
Como si de alguna manera ahora fueras más sabio o algo similar.  
Dios, qué estúpido suena.  
Pero es lo que parecía.  
Papá y yo hablamos y decidimos que debías ir a tu primera cacería solo.  
Sólo algo simple.  
Papá ya lo había mencionado un año atrás pero yo no soportaba la idea de dejarte ir solo por allí.  
Sin mi apoyo o el de papá.  
Me hacía sentir enfermo.  
Por eso le pedí a papá que lo dejara para más adelante.  
Pero ese día, lo pude manejar.  
Si, que yo lo pude manejar, no que lo hicieras tu.  
Supongo que tengo un problema con verte crecer.  
Sigo teniéndolo.  
Quiero hacerme cargo.  
Siempre quiero ocuparme de ti.  
No puedo dejar de hacerlo.  
Soy tu hermano mayor.  
Y no importa  
Cuántos años tengas.  
O cuán alto seas.  
Tu serás siempre mi hermanito.  
Aunque ya seas un hombre.  
Por eso es tan difícil para mí tratarte como a un igual.  
No me sale.  
Y no es porque no te ame.  
Es porque te amo…  
Te quejaste acerca de la cacería a la que papá te quería enviar.  
Querías estudiar.  
Pero fuiste.  
Cazaste un fantasma sin problemas.  
Actuaste como si no necesitaras ayuda.  
Pero yo te puedo decir que estabas orgulloso de haberlo hecho solo, sin ayuda.  
De que papá pensara que eras capaz de hacerlo.  
De que yo lo pensara.  
Y lo eres Sam.  
Como te dije antes.  
Tu eres el segundo mejor cazador que conozco.  
Seguro que has cometido errores…  
Pero quién no.  
Yo creo en ti…  
Hermanito.


	27. Chapter 27

Sam tiene 18, Dean tiene 22.

Yo estaba allí…la primera vez…

Arrojaste la bomba cuando tenías 18.  
El día que cumpliste 18 papá me dijo que estaba sorprendido de que no te hubieras ido ya.  
Porque ustedes habían estado peleando mucho y tu ni siquiera querías cazar con nosotros.  
No, dije yo. No se irá.  
No se irá.  
Eso es lo que me obligaba a creer.  
Luego, unos pocos meses después.  
Nos dijiste.  
Te ibas a Stanford apenas te graduaras.  
Me sentí tan enojado, Sammy.  
Como si nos estuvieras abandonando.  
Abandonándome.  
Cuando yo había intentado toda mi vida estar allí para ti.  
Estaba sorprendido de cuánto me había dolido la noticia porque yo lo venía sospechando desde hacía bastante tiempo.  
Pero como dije, yo no quería creerlo.  
No podía.  
Pero tuve que hacerlo.  
Papá permaneció relativamente calmado.  
Yo te quería pegar.  
Gritar.  
Qué estás pensando.  
Qué pasa con nosotros.  
Qué pasa conmigo.  
Pero no lo hice.  
Papá te dijo que si decidías eso, mejor no regresabas..  
Ahí yo debería haberle pegado a él.  
Digo, no quería perderte completamente.  
Si el cerraba esa puerta tu nunca regresarías.  
Te encerraste enfurecido en tu habitación,  
Y papa comenzó a echarte en cara lo fácil que había sido todo para ti.  
Que nosotros te habíamos protegido demasiado.  
Que un Winchester no renuncia.  
No pude aguantarlo.  
Salí afuera.  
Fui a un bar.  
Me emborraché completamente.  
Dormí en el Impala.  
Me desperté sintiéndome vacío y perdido.  
Y solo.  
Y allí fue cuando decidí que tenía que dejarte ir.  
Y si eso era lo que te hacía feliz,  
Aunque me matara.  
Te dejaría ir…


	28. Chapter 28

Sam tiene 19, Dean tiene 23.  
Yo estaba allí…la primera vez…  
31de agosto de 2002.  
Ese es el día que te fuiste.  
Un mes y medio después de tu graduación, te fuiste.  
Papá te dijo que si te ibas, era para siempre.  
Y aún así empacaste tus cosas y te fuiste.  
Te vi atravesar la puerta…  
Esa imagen me golpeó como no te puedes imaginar.  
Me hubiera gustado que supieras que papá actuó así porque tenía miedo de lo que te podía pasar allá afuera, solo.  
Ambos teníamos miedo.  
Te lo debería haber dicho.  
Quise correr, alcanzarte y suplicarte que no te fueras.  
Pero no lo hice.  
Decidí escribir todo esto aunque no sea lo más inteligente.  
Me sentí en un lugar oscuro.  
Lloré hasta dormirme esa noche.  
En mi cama, solo.  
Me sentía como si me hubieran cortado la mitad de mi ser.  
La mejor parte de mi ser.  
Definitivamente no debería escribir estas cartas mientras bebo.  
Me desperté la mañana siguiente en un cuarto vacío.  
En una cama vacía.  
Se me encogió el corazón otra vez.  
Te extrañaba tanto.  
¿Tu me extrañabas?  
Pasó el tiempo y yo te llamé un par de veces.  
Hablaste un minuto o dos y luego pusiste una excusa para cortar.  
Hacía justo un mes que te habías ido cuando no lo pude soportar y fui a verte.  
Pasamos un rato juntos pero te veías como si sufrieras.  
Te pregunté qué te pasaba y finalmente me lo dijiste.  
Dijiste que era muy difícil para ti seguir adelante con tu nueva vida si yo no te dejaba ir.  
Y todo lo que pude pensar fue pero si te dejé ir.  
Pero entendí lo que querías decir.  
Me pediste que no volviera durante un tiempo, así podías tener tu espacio.  
Para soportar todo y adaptarte.  
Lo dijiste con lágrimas en los ojos y determinación en tu voz.  
Así que te di tu espacio.  
Tal como había tratado de darte todo lo que habías necesitado o querido antes.  
No te molesté por casi dos años.  
Esa fue una de las cosas más duras que haya hecho.  
Pero lo hice pensando en que tu fueras feliz esos dos años.  
Si tu querías ser 'normal'...  
Papá me preguntó porque dejé de llamarte.  
Así que le dije a papa que yo había decidido dejar de llamarte.  
Que me resultaba muy duro verte.  
No quedó muy conforme con la respuesta pero lo dejó pasar.  
Pensó que yo estaba enojado.  
Y lo estaba, pero sobre todas las cosas estaba herido.  
Te extrañamos tanto, Sam, tanto.  
No tienes idea de lo bueno que es levantarse a la mañana y verte dormido en la cama de al lado.  
Me hace sentir…  
Completo.


	29. Chapter 29

Sam tiene 19-20, Dean tiene 24.

Yo estaba allí…la primera vez…

Supongo que esta carta no es sobre ningún momento en particular de tu vida.  
Ningún momento especial o algo parecido.  
Sólo un montón de pequeñas cosas que note cuando fui a controlarte a Stanford.  
Cada vez que pasaba cerca, iba a ver como estabas.  
Me quedaba parado viéndote.  
Papá también lo hacía.  
Quería asegurarse que estuvieras bien.  
Y que fueras feliz.  
Algunas veces te veía caminando por el campus.  
Hablando con amigos.  
Sólo siendo tu.  
Siendo "normal".  
Y ¿sabes? A veces me sentía un poco celoso.  
Tu podías experimentar eso.  
Vida universitaria.  
Chicas.  
Fiestas.  
Mira, olvido con quien estoy hablando.  
Tu gastaste todo tu tiempo en Stanford enterrado bajo cientos de libros o en una computadora.  
¿O no?  
Muchas veces te encontré sentado debajo de un árbol leyendo.  
O en la biblioteca pegado a una computadora.  
Estudio, estudio, estudio.  
Me paraba en donde no me pudieras ver.  
Sueno como un acosador.  
Pero tenía que asegurarme que estuvieras bien.  
Y además tenía que verte cada vez que pasaba.  
Además nunca lo había hecho antes, Sam.  
Pero no lo pude evitar.  
Noté que empezaste a beber café cuando fuiste a Stanford.  
Nunca antes lo habías bebido.  
Pero ahora bebías varias tazas al día.  
Pero no bebías café solo, sino todas esas combinaciones que hacen las chicas.  
Cortado, lágrima, vainilla, bah…  
Me di cuenta que tenías un nuevo celular, que entre todas las cosas tenía un tono de llamada de Metallica.  
Tu odiabas Metallica.  
Eso me hizo preguntarme.  
¿Elegiste esa canción por mí?  
¿Me extrañabas?  
O sólo era la moda en Stanford…  
Una vez en la biblioteca casi me ves.  
Me distraje mirando a la linda bibliotecaria.  
Y te diste vuelta de la computadora para tomar algo que había en tu bolso y me viste con el rabillo del ojo.  
Pusiste esa mirada schockeada y escuché que dijiste "Dean".  
"Estoy perdiendo la cabeza" te oí decirte a ti mismo.  
Me escondí veloz como el rayo y me las arreglé para permanecer oculto detrás de los anaqueles.  
Comenzaste a buscarme.  
Pero soy muy bueno.  
Te veía por entre los libros.  
No estoy seguro pero te veías casi desilusionado porque no estuviera allí.  
Quería salir y decir "Sip, soy yo".  
Pero te había prometido darte tu espacio.  
Y estaba seguro que te enojarías…  
Me di cuenta que habías empezado a hablar más con las chicas.  
Estabas prestando atención bastante más de lo usual en tí a las chicas.  
Y ellas te prestaban atención a ti).  
(En mi opinión era sólo porque tu apuesto hermano mayor no estaba cerca).  
Cuando cumpliste 20 yo andaba cerca así que fui a verte.  
Estabas riendo mucho con tus amigos.  
Me senté en el Impala mirando. Estaba sobrecogido de tristeza y soledad.  
Este maldito dolor.  
Tu los tenías a ellos.  
Yo no tenía … a nadie.  
Tenía a papá, pero no es lo mismo que tener amigos.  
Y tu siempre fuiste el único que he tenido.  
Nunca nos quedamos en un lugar lo suficiente como para hacer amigos.  
Pero a mi no me importaba porque te tenía a ti.  
Tu eras suficiente.  
Pero obviamente eso no era suficiente para ti.  
Yo había terminado con Cassie hacía pocos días.  
La chica que tu conociste, la reportera.  
Y eso me estaba destruyendo por dentro.  
La dejé entrar en mi corazón y ella me arrojó a la calle.  
Se que no me gusta hablar, pero tu sacas lo que llevo dentro.  
Y luego que lo haces me haces sentir mejor.  
Pero no te tenía más para que lo hicieras.  
Y mientras me miraba se me retorcía más aún el corazón.  
Estaba solo.  
Y tenía que arreglármelas solo.  
Ningún hermanito menor para sacarme los problemas que pesaban en mi interior.  
Se que lo único que hago es quejarme cuando tu quieres "hablar" pero eso me ayuda.  
Sólo por el hecho de saber que si te necesito tu estarás allí, me hace sentir mejor algunas veces.  
Quiero que sepas cuánto te lo agradezco, Sam.  
Nunca lo dije antes en voz alta, porque tu sabes que los momentos sentimentales me hacen sentir incómodo.  
Pero los necesito.  
Se que si hubiera salido del automóvil ese día y te hubiera contado lo que me pasaba hubieras escuchado.  
Tal vez te hubiera molestado que no te estuviera dando tu "espacio".  
Pero hubieras escuchado.  
Lo se ahora.  
Porque tu eres tu.  
Me alegra no tener que preocuparme por eso.  
Después de todos estos años, esto incluye  
Tu a mi lado…  
Y ya no me siento solo.


	30. Chapter 30

Sam tiene 21, Dean tiene 25.

Yo estaba allí…la primera vez…

Ahora puedo escribir acerca de la primera vez que viste a Jessica.  
Yo no estaba allí.  
Pero puedo escribir acerca de la primera vez que yo la vi.  
El día después de que cumpliste 21 fui a ver cómo estabas.  
Había estado viéndote hacía menos de un mes y no estabas con ella.  
Por lo que vuestra relación era bastante nueva.  
Estabas parado frente a uno de los edificios como si esperaras algo o a alguien.  
Esperaste unos minutos y luego las puertas se abrieron y ella salió.  
Ella era hermosa, Sam.  
El modo en que el sol le hacía brillar su rubio cabello…parecía un angel.  
Se te iluminó la cara.  
Te veías tan feliz como nunca te había visto.  
No me gusta admitirlo pero se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas al recordarlo.  
Y no tengo idea de porqué.  
Y si, he estado bebiendo otra vez y si no te has dado cuenta estoy medio borracho cuando escribo esto, pero de este modo las cosas fluyen más fácilmente.  
De todos modos creo que eran lágrimas de felicidad por ti.  
Yo quería que fueras feliz.  
Y de tristeza por mi, porque nunca iba a tener eso, lo intenté, te lo aseguro pero no puedes tenerlo si eres un cazador.  
Y tristeza porque hubo un tiempo cuando eras pequeño en que me sonreías de esa manera.  
Y tal vez esta sea la cosa más gay que diga, pero hace tan poco tiempo yo era todo tu mundo.  
Pero eso cambió poco a poco.  
Tu siempre has sido todo para mi, Sam.  
Desde el minuto en que naciste y mamá y papá te pusieron en mis brazos.  
Estaba asombrado.  
Pero si Jessica te hacía sonreir de esa manera, como si ella fuera la única.  
Entonces yo estaba feliz.  
Lo único que esperaba era que ella siguiera siempre contigo.  
Que te cuidara mucho tanto como tu a ella.  
La manera en que se arrojó a tus brazos.  
La manera en que tu la abrazaste.  
La forma en que se besaron me hizo pensar que era la elegida.  
Me hubiera gustado conocerla, Sam, pero lo que vi y lo que me contaste de ella me hacen pensar que era maravillosa.  
Daría lo que fuera para cambiar lo que sucedió.  
Me he estado culpando por haberte apartado de ella.  
Nunca me lo voy a perdonar.  
Digo, Ojos Amarillos tal vez hubiera hecho algo lo mismo si no ese día, otro.  
Pero siempre me sentiré culpable por haberte sacado de allí.  
Me hubiera gustado que hubieras tenido tu vida color de rosa.  
Se que te causé un gran dolor sacándote de allí.  
Pero yo estaba enojado por habernos abandonado a papá y a mi.  
Pero si te veía feliz y seguro.  
Y si hubiera podido evitar que pasaras por todo lo que tuviste que pasar…  
Y todo lo que tienes que pasar.  
Entonces volvería el tiempo atrás.  
Todo lo que dije acerca de que te fueras..  
Me gustaría que te casaras con Jessica.  
Que te recibas de abogado.  
Tengas una casa con rejas blancas.  
A veces siento que te quité todo eso.  
Y se que ya no sueñas con nada de eso.  
Pero yo si… 


	31. Chapter 31

Yo estaba allí… la primera vez…

La noche que te fui a buscar a Standford…  
Era la primera vez que te veía sin esconderme en mucho tiempo.  
Era la primera vez que hablábamos en mucho tiempo.  
Era la primera vez que teníamos algún contacto físico en mucho tiempo.  
Querías saber porqué irrumpí en medio de la noche.  
Porque de ese modo tenías que verme.  
Tenías que oirme.  
Tenía miedo de que si golpeaba la puerta, no ibas a atenderme.  
Y no podia soportarlo por más tiempo.  
Papá se había ido y yo estaba realmente solo.  
Odio estar solo.  
2 años lejos de ti fueron 2 años muy largos…  
Te necesitaba de vuelta.  
Cazando juntos.  
De vuelta conmigo.  
Quería que los tres volviéramos a ser una familia de nuevo.  
Esa noche fue la primera vez que conocí a Jessica y vi cómo era el interior de tu casa.  
Me dolió ver cuánto de una vida normal habías construido sin mi.  
Duele, Sam, que no me necesitaras como yo te necesitaba a ti.  
Estaba enojado porque te habías escapade para tener tu "vida color de rosa".  
Porque no me incluiste en ella.  
Me gustaba nuestra vida y me gustaba ser cazador.  
No podia entender por qué tu querías más.  
Cuando yo traté tanto darte todo lo que necesitabas.  
Me sentí un poco celoso de todo lo que tenías en tu nueva vida y de quienes tenías allí.  
Todo el tiempo que tu estabas en la universidad yo sentía que me faltaba una parte de mi mismo.  
Luego cuando papá desapareció yo me sentí nada.  
Sólo un cascarón vacío, todo lo que era importante, todos los que eran importantes en mi vida se habían ido.  
Así que decidí que era suficiente.  
Iba a recuperar a mi hermano.  
Seguro que podía buscar a papá solo.  
No necesitaba realmente tu ayuda con la búsqueda de papá.  
Yo sólo… te necesitaba a ti.  
Estaba tan feliz de saber que no habías olvidado todo lo relacionado con la caza.  
Y que aún podías pelear casi mejor que yo.  
Esa noche supe que querías ser abogado.  
Cuando me dijiste que tenías la entrevista para la escuela de leyes, no supe qué sentir.  
Tristeza porque te estabas metiendo más profundamente en tu nueva vida.  
Era obvio que no planeabas regresar nunca.  
Un poco enojado por que aún cuando papá faltaba querías irte.  
Y orgulloso, mi pequeño hermano iba a ir a la facultad de leyes, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ir a la escuela de leyes.  
En cualquier otra familia, eso hubiera sido algo grandioso…  
Una vez que te sentaste en el asiente del acompañante en el Impala.  
Fue como si nunca te hubieras ido.  
Me sentí tan…  
Tan bien.  
Durante esos primeros días fue grandioso.  
Fuiste el Sammy que yo recordaba, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que te oí quejarte del fraude a las tarjetas de crédito.  
Fue la primera vez que te quejabas de que te llamase Sammy en mucho tiempo.  
Y la primera vez que te quejaste de mi música en mucho tiempo.  
Se sentía bien.  
Fue nuestra primera cacería juntos en mucho tiempo.  
Fue la primera vez que peleamos como hermanos en mucho tiempo.  
Fue la primera vez que tuve a mi estudioso chico para ayudarme en la investigación en mucho tiempo.  
Se que seguí hablando como si hubieras tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para buscar a papá en esos primeros días porque quería que te quedaras conmigo.  
No me olvidé de tu entrevista.  
Quería que tu lo hicieras.  
Quería que te quedaras conmigo.  
Quería que te quedaras para matar a lo que nos había quitado a mamá.  
Me solía molestar cuando hablabas de papá, de lo que estaba haciendo, como si la caza no fuera importante, y cuando hablaste de mamá, como si no te importara lo que había sucedido…  
Digo, yo se que te importaba.  
Pero durante esos primeros días juntos mientras buscábamos a papá yo traté de mantenerme fiel a la esperanza de que regresaras a la caza.  
Pero la venganza no iba a traer de regreso a una madre que tu no habías conocido.  
Yo pensaba que era nuestra responsabilidad cazar al hijo de puta que la había matado.  
Que se lo debíamos a mamá.  
Y a papá.  
Y a nosotros mismos.  
Fue la primera vez que condujiste el Impala en mucho tiempo.  
¡Y luego lo chocaste contra la pared de una casa!  
También fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que casi me da un ataque cardiaco porque pensé que estabas herido.  
Y fue la primera vez que te salvé en mucho tiempo.  
Fue el primer caso que resolvimos juntos en mucho tiempo.  
Se sintió bien volver a ser un equipo.  
Me dolió oír que querías regresar para tu entrevista, aunque yo sabía que lo ibas a pedir.  
Me mató tener que conducir de regreso y dejarte en Palo Alto.  
Estaba pensando en regresar antes de darme cuenta que mi reloj se había detenido en el momento en que te dejé y que mi radio había comenzado a emitir estática.  
Regresé tan rápido como pude y derribé la puerta.  
Sabía que estaba pasando algo malo.  
Lo podía sentir.  
Te oí gritar.  
No, Jess!  
Tuve un presentimiento horrible.  
Me detuve en la puerta de tu cuarto.  
El cuarto estaba en llamas.  
Jess ardía en el cielo raso.  
Y tu estabas en el medio.  
Se necesita bastante para asustarme, pero aquello lo logró.  
Entonces, por segunda vez te saqué de las llamas.  
Contigo resistiéndote todo el tiempo.  
No podia creer que hubiera pasado otra vez.  
Exactamente 22 años después.  
No se porqué.  
No supe qué hacer.  
Salvo que te tenía que cuidar.  
No supe qué decir.  
O como actuar.  
Luego hablaste por primera vez desde que te saqué del incendio. "Tenemos trabajo que hacer" dijiste mientras cerrabas el baúl del Impala y te sentabas en el vehículo.  
Me acuerdo que pensé.  
Mi hermano está de regreso.  
Pero cuánto te había costado.  
El dolor que estabas sufriendo.  
Eso era terrible aunque yo había obtenido lo que quería.  
No lo quería de ese modo, Sammy.  
Hubiera preferido quedarme solo para siempre.  
Y lo haría si pudiéramos regresar en el tiempo.  
Haría todo por ti.  
Ojalá pudiera tomar todo tu dolor, Sam.  
Para que tu no puedas sentir nada.  
Ojalá pudiera de alguna manera.  
Porque tu dolor es lo que más fuerte siento.  
Peor que cualquier cosa que me pasó a mi.  
Peor que el infierno, inclusive.  
Me gustaría que tu vida fuera lo que tu soñaste.  
Haría de todo para hacerte feliz.  
Realmente lo haría.  
Daría todo.  
Aunque me hubieras herido.  
Y yo te haya herido a ti.  
Cuando es necesario  
Tu felicidad…  
Es para lo que yo vivo.


	32. Chapter 32

Yo estaba allí…la primera vez…

La noche que Jessica murió…  
Nunca te había visto tan calmado.  
Tan quebrado.  
Tan triste.  
Me llegó al corazón de maneras que ni siquiera imaginas, Sammy.  
No sabía que hacer por ti.  
No había modo de hacerte sentir mejor.  
Conduje en silencio.  
Estabas apoyado contra la puerta del lado del pasajero.  
Estabas muy callado.  
Traté de pensar en algo agradable y confortable para decir.  
Pero las emociones nunca fueron mi punto fuerte.  
Y las palabras morían en mis labios apenas mis ojos se posaban en ti.  
Mi roto hermano menor apoyado contra la puerta del auto, como si quisieras desaparecer.  
Tenías los ojos húmedos con lágrimas, cerrabas los ojos con fuerza como si trataras de no llorar.  
Pero deberías haberlo hecho.  
No hubiera dicho nada.  
Quiero decir, si había una razón para llorar esa era una de ellas.  
Dije algo acerca de abandonar Palo Alto.  
Y por primera vez hablaste desde que habías entrado al automóvil.  
"No." una palabra con la voz más extraña que te haya oído, como si diciendo algo más te pudieras romper en pedazos.  
No tuve corazón para discutirte.  
O preguntarte por qué.  
Así que en el próximo motel que vi estacioné y pagué un cuarto.  
Cuando volví al vehículo no habías movido un músculo.  
Me seguiste adentro como un zombie.  
Comenzaste a hurgar en tu bolso viendo lo que habíamos podido salvar.  
Te pregunté si querías hablar de lo que había sucedido.  
Rogando que dijeras que no porque yo no sabía que decir.  
Sacudiste tu cabeza.  
Luego murmuraste algo acerca de darte una ducha y te encerraste en el baño sin mirarme.  
Estuviste allí al menos por media hora.  
Y se que lo hiciste porque allí finalmente te quebraste.  
Me sentía enfermo sabiendo que estabas solo allí adentro.  
Pero tu querías tu espacio.  
Así que te lo di.  
No soy bueno con toda la mierda emocional.  
Cuando finalmente saliste del baño tus ojos estaban inflamados y rojos.  
No dijiste nada, sólo te metiste en tu cama y me diste la espalda.  
Te puse mi mano en tu hombro tratando de pensar en algo que decir que pudiera ayudar.  
Una lágrima rodó por tu mejilla.  
Apretaste fuerte tus párpados y apoyaste tu cabeza en la almohada y te apartaste de mi contacto.  
Me sentí tan inútil, Sammy.  
Te había fallado de nuevo…  
Cuando salí de la ducha te habías cubierto la cabeza con la sábana.  
Y te habías arropado fuertemente como si estuvieras en un capullo o algo similar.  
No sabía si estabas dormido o no así que te dejé.  
Me fui a mi cama.  
No podia dormir.  
Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos veía a Jessica arder en el techo.  
Te veía a ti gritando por ella sobre la cama.  
O me imaginaba a mamá rodeada de llamas en el techo de la misma manera.  
Recordé a papá cuando te puso en mis brazos mientras gritabas y él me ordenba salir de allí.  
Sacarte de allí.  
Entonces oí unos suaves sollozos que venían de tu cama.  
Me rompiste el corazón, Sam.  
Me quedé quieto oyendo por unos minutos.  
No pude quedarme quieto porque estabas sufriendo mucho.  
No te podía dejar que te las arreglaras solo.  
Así que me pasé a tu cama.  
Algo que no hacía desde que eras un niño.  
Puse mi mano en tu hombro y traté por enésima vez de pensar en algo adecuado para decir.  
Pero tu hablaste primero "¿Por qué, Dean?"  
La tristeza en tu voz me cortó como si fuera un cuchillo.  
"Porqué tuvo que llevársela, lastimarla, ella era tan bella por dentro y por fuera, ella era, ella era."  
Comenzaste a sollozar tan fuerte que todo tu cuerpo comenzó a temblar.  
Traté de calmarte, porque estabas temblando de manera incontrolable.  
Dije todo lo que pude pensar "Sam cálmate, por favor, hallaremos a la cosa que lo hizo y la haremos pagar."  
Te pasé la mano por tu brazo tratanto de confortarte, pero seguías sollozando.  
Repentinamente te diste vuelta en la cama y te arrojaste en mis brazos.  
Estaba estupefacto.  
No te había abrazado de esta forma desde hacía tanto tiempo.  
Era un momento muy sentimental y me tomó varios segundos salir de mi estupor inicial.  
Pero consolarte era más importante que mi comodidad, especialmente en ese momento, así que te abracé rodeándote fuertemente con mis brazos.  
Luego de más de quince minutes te calmaste y te quedaste dormido de lo que supongo era puro cansancio emocional.  
No me moví.  
Me quedé apoyado sobre mi espalda contigo dormido sobre mi pecho, abrazándote estrechamente.  
Y no se sentía incómodo.  
Se sentía tan bien tenerte tan cerca.  
Y si eso era lo que necesitabas, eso era lo que te iba a dar.  
Me sentí tan culpable, Sam.  
Como si fuera mi culpa haberte alejado de ella.  
Recuerdo que pensé que tu hubieras estado con ella en casa en ese momento.  
En vez de estar abrazándote y consolándote en un cuarto de hotel.  
Esa fue la última cosa que pensé antes de que me durmiera también.  
A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos e hicimos como que nunca sucedió.  
Como si tu no hubieras dormido en mis brazos toda la noche.  
Ninguno de nosotros lo mencionó jamás.  
Y nunca volvimos a hablar de ello.  
Hasta ahora, supongo.  
Como sabes nos quedamos en Palo Alto buscando, tratando de descubrir qué había pasado.  
Pero no hallamos nada.  
Así que partimos hacia Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.  
Para hallar a papá, para descubrir qué se había llevado a Jessica y por qué.  
Me imagine que podría hallar a quien te había hecho esto.  
Y hacerlo pagar.  
Primero nuestra madre…  
Ahora tu novia.  
Esa cosa iba a morir.  
Nadie lastima a mi familia y vive para contarlo.  
Ni en las peores circunstancias.  
Pero finalmente estabas a mi lado.  
Donde te podia cuidar.  
Podía hacer mi trabajo.  
No importa cuántos años tengas, Sam.  
Ese será mi trabajo siempre.  
Espero que sepas que hay una sola persona por la que iría hasta el fin del mundo, Sam.  
Y esa persona eres tu…


	33. Chapter 33

Yo estaba allí…la primera vez…

Estaba recordando lo que pasó hace casi cinco años.  
Luego de la muerte de Jessica…  
Comenzaron tus pesadillas, o al menos eso creía yo.  
Empezamos a buscar a papá y al asesino de Jessica y de mamá.  
Estaba preocupado por ti.  
(Pero ese es mi trabajo).  
Cómo no te iba a suceder.  
Viste morir a tu novia.  
Y qué podía hacer yo para ayudar.  
Nada realmente.  
Me hacía sentir inútil.  
Así que te ofrecí conducir mi máquina por primera vez según tu.  
Tal vez así era.  
Sólo quería que tuvieras tu mente ocupada.  
Sin recordar lo que había sucedido.  
Luego, Black WaterRidge, Colorado.  
Estabas diferente, pero quién te podia culpar.  
Eras como un barril de pólvora.  
Dispara primero, pregunta después.  
Estabas destrozado.  
Y yo estaba decidido a ayudarte a sobreponerte.  
Tu no estabas bien.  
Yo tampoco.  
Papá se había ido, y yo estaba aterrorizado de que nunca lo encontráramos.  
Tu estabas dolido y yo no te podia ayudar.  
No podíamos seguir adelante sin pensar.  
Papá quería que hiciéramos un trabajo.  
Y no era solo que yo era un buen soldado y que quería hacer todo lo que él me indicase.  
Digo, en parte era así, pero también era que tu necesitabas calmarte, ir despacio.  
Así que tomé el toro por las astas.  
Como he hecho la mayor parte de mi vida, supongo.  
Te di uno de mis mejores discursos de hermano mayor…  
…Salvando personas, cazando cosas, el negocio familiar.  
Tu sólo querías encontrar a papa, encontrar lo que te había quitado a Jessica.  
(Yo también).  
Supongo que es lo que sigo haciendo hoy, tomar el toro por las astas.  
Porque fueron tantas las veces de tu vida en que me necesitaste.  
No pude ayudar, y no quiero hacerte sentir inferior o un niño.  
Pero Sammy para mí tu siempre serás el bebé al que saqué del incendio.  
El bebé que papá me ordenó cuidar.  
Mi bebé…  
Creo que me estoy volviendo una mujer con los años.  
Pero quiero que sepas todo esto.  
Tengo que decírtelo.  
Sabes que estuve tan feliz de que estuvieras allí, de que me apoyaras cuando ese estúpido hijo de puta me secuestró.  
Si no me hubiera convertido en comida de Wendigo.  
Fue tan lindo saber que estabas allí.  
Me salvaste de tantas cosas también, Sam.  
Estoy tan agradecido por eso.  
Recuerdo haber insistido en que íbamos a encontrar a papá.  
Aunque ni yo mismo lo creyese algunas veces.  
Porque eso es lo que hace un buen hermano mayor.  
No me importaba si te tenía que dejar conducir.  
Cualquier cosa que te hiciera feliz.  
Cualquier cosa…


	34. Chapter 34

Muerto en el agua…

Yo estaba allí…la primera vez…

Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin.  
Ese pequeño niño, Lucas.  
Me llegó al alma.  
Era un pequeño que había perdido también a su padre y no había sido una muerte normal, sino una causada por algo sobrenatural.  
Hablé con él.  
Supongo que estas cartas no son solo acerca de momentos importantes de tu vida, sino de la mía también.  
Tu vida es mi vida y vice versa, espero…  
Hablé con el chico en ese cuarto sobre mamá.  
Yo sabía que me podías oír.  
Parte de mí deseaba que no lo hicieras, pero la otra parte estaba contenta de que lo hicieras.  
Yo quería poder hablar de ello, Sammy.  
Poder dejarte entrar.  
Pero no podia, me dolía mucho.  
Pero hablando con Lucas, fue diferente, yo estaba ayudándolo, era por él, no por mi.  
Admitir que estaba asustado no es fácil para mi.  
Pero lo hice, estaba más asustado de lo tu jamás sabrás.  
Y muchos de esos temores tienen que ver con volver a perderte, otra vez.  
No puedo soportarlo de nuevo, Sammy…  
Lo que le dije a Lucas es verdad, ella es la razón de mi valentía.  
Nuestra madre.  
Aunque era un niño pequeño, yo sabía lo que ella quería de mi.  
Tenía que ser valiente y cuidarte.  
Así que la razón de lo que hago, de que sea valiente eres tu.  
Luego de que mamá murió, prácticamente dejé de hablar, no lo hacía ni con papá.  
Pero te hablaba a ti.  
Por supuesto tu no me podías responder.  
Pero eso no importaba.  
Yo sabía que te tenía allí.  
Me hacía sentir mejor.  
Tu balbuceabas y me sonreías.  
Como si estuvieras tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.  
Luego me dijiste allá en Lake Manitoc que nunca te había dicho antes esas cosas sobre mamá.  
Pero yo si te las había dicho…  
Sólo que tu no puedes recordarlo.  
El día que salvamos a Lucas, pero no pudimos salvar a Bill Carlton y a los otros.  
"No podemos salvarlos a todos".  
Eso fue lo que me dijiste.  
Creo que esa fue una de las primeras veces que me dijiste eso.  
O por lo menos la primera vez desde que habías dejado la facultad.  
Fue lindo tenerte allí para apoyarme como lo hacías cuando eras un bebé.  
El solo hecho de tenerte a mi lado es reconfortante.  
Me hace sentir que puedo hacer casi todo.  
Hasta acabar con Lucifer.  
Siempre que te tenga a ti…  
Mi Sammy.  
Todo es posible.


	35. Chapter 35

Viajero Fantasma…

Yo estaba allí…la primera vez…

No estabas durmiendo.  
Y cuando lo hacías te despertaban horribles pesadillas.  
Traté de no mostrarte lo preocupado que estaba por ti.  
Diciéndote cosas como que era tu tarea cuidarme las espaldas.  
Y era verdad, yo confiaba en ti.  
Te necesitaba para que me apoyaras.  
Pero estaba muy preocupado.  
Hacía muchos años que no tenías pesadillas.  
O por lo menos que yo lo supiera.  
Odiaba que estuvieras asustado y herido.  
Me dijiste que no eran sólo pesadillas acerca de Jess.  
Que era todo, nuestro trabajo, todo eso te mantenía despierto por las noches.  
Me preguntaste si no me molestaba.  
Y no, la respuesta era no, al menos no en ese momento.  
Si me preguntaras lo mismo ahora, indudablemente que la respuesta sería diferente.  
He perdido todo lo que amaba de una manera u otra.  
Me han retorcido, atormentado y destrozado tantas veces. He perdido la cuenta.  
Y a ti también.  
Pero aún estamos aquí, juntos, y eso es algo.  
(O todo)  
He estado en el Infierno.  
Nosotros causamos el Apocalipsis.  
Si fuera posible, me ahogaría en todo el dolor y la angustia que tengo.  
Pero tu eres el único que me mantiene a flote.  
Aún después de todo lo que ha sucedido.  
Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran tan simples como antes, blanco y negro.  
Bien y Mal.  
Correcto e Incorrecto.  
Es duro ahora porque esos límites están tan confusos que a veces no sabemos para que bando peleamos…  
Las cosas eran fáciles antes.  
Fue duro cuando tu descubriste que yo, Dean Winchester, tu hermano mayor tenía miedo a volar.  
Nunca quise que supieras eso, que descubrieras ese punto flaco que tenía.  
Porque sacando eso, me sentía invencible.  
Era necesario hacer bastante para preocuparme.  
Tu y papá eran los únicos capaces de causarme miedo.  
El sólo hecho de pensar en perderte.  
Pero volar… me hace sentir nauseas con solo pensarlo.  
Te veías tan sorprendido.  
Se sentía raro que tu fueras el que me animara.  
Que actuaras como si tu fueras el mayor.  
Lo cual es increible.  
Estabas tan calmado, en realidad no te molesté. Me porté bien.  
Pero lo hicimos.  
Y creo que yo solo no lo hubiera podido hacer.  
En realidad, estoy seguro de que no lo hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado allí para apoyarme.  
Juntos salvamos a esa gente.  
Simple, fácil.  
Blanco y negro.  
Luego oímos el mensaje de Papá por primera vez, y eso dolió.  
Que él andaba cerca, diciéndole a la gente que me llamase si necesitaba ayuda.  
Pero me había abandonado sin decir una palabra…  
No estaba seguro de lo que tu sentías.  
Dolor, ira, miedo.  
Lo mismo que yo, me imagino.  
El andaba cerca… y nosotros no teníamos idea de dónde.  
O porqué había desaparecido.  
Si no te hubiera tenido conmigo, Sammy.  
No se lo que hubiera hecho.  
Tu hacías más fácil que lo soportáramos juntos...  
Creo que no es difícil saber por qué o por quién estoy peleando.  
Supongo que la respuesta es realmente simple.  
Es por quien he estado peleando los últimos 26 años…  
Es quien me da fuerzas para continuar en los momentos más duros.  
Es quien siempre supe, pero fueron necesarios un par de "momentos fuertes" para que lo viese claramente.  
Es quien me hace la persona más afortunada sobre la tierra.  
Eres tu.  
Mi hermano.  
Quien siempre trató, estuviera equivocado o no, de hacer todo lo que pudo por mi.  
De protegerme…  
Sólo por si no lo sabes, Sammy.  
Mi razón para pelear…  
Has sido y siempre serás  
…Tu.


	36. Chapter 36

Bloody Mary…

Yo estaba allí…la primera vez…

Cada noche las pesadillas te asaltaban apenas cerrabas los ojos, cada vez que te dormías tus sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas.  
Habíamos llegado al punto en que yo quería que hablásemos acerca de eso.  
Quería que me dijeras qué estaba pasando y que tuvieramos un momento sentimental.  
Porque yo sabía que lo que estabas cargando te estaba devorando por dentro.  
Y eso no era bueno para ti.  
Mental, físicamente..  
Te estaba destruyendo.  
Estabámos cazando a Bloody Mary.  
Y ella perseguía a personas que mantenían un secreto a causa del cual alguien había muerto.  
Y así fue como lo supe.  
Que tenías un secreto…  
Algo que no me estabas diciendo.  
Algo que hacía que tu pensaras que era tu culpa.  
Era horrible pensar que tu estabas viviendo con toda esa culpa y que no me lo podías decir, que no querías decírmelo.  
Soy tu hermano mayor, Sam. Siempre voy a estar aquí para ayudarte a cargar cualquier culpa o problema que estés cargando.  
Lo que sea que te esté hundiendo…  
Estoy aquí para ti.  
Espero que sepas eso.  
Porque hoy más que nunca, Sam, necesito que estés bien.  
No puedo funcionar cuando tu no estás feliz o estás herido. No en realidad.  
Sigo haciendo las cosas mecánicamente.  
Porque se supone que eso es lo que debo hacer.  
Pero es muy, muy duro.  
Usarte como cebo para ella, Sammy.  
Dios, esa era la última cosa que yo quería hacer.  
Cuando te vi sangrando por tus ojos.  
Podía sentir mi corazón en mi garganta.  
Pero tu estabas bien.  
Así que yo también lo estaba.  
Tu estabas bien (como increíblemente lo estás la mayoría de las veces) necesitábamos destruirla a ella.  
Pero por sobre todas las cosas.  
Tu tenías que estar bien.  
Tu queriendo ser el cebo.  
Sabía que era acerca de Jess.  
Espero que me creas cuando digo que no fue tu culpa.  
No se cómo te sientes ahora acerca de ello.  
En realidad nunca más nombraste a Jess.  
Y yo no pregunto, porque no quiero abrir viejas heridas.  
Estoy seguro que todavía te duele.  
Pero lo guardaste en algún lugar dentro tuyo para poder seguir con la vida y no caer roto en mil pedazos al suelo.  
Así es como hago yo…  
Espero que hayas culpado a Ojos amarillos.  
El lo hizo.  
El se la llevó…  
O Lucifer.  
El es la causa y la razón de que todo esto haya sucedido.  
O en todo caso, cúlpame a mi.  
Yo te saqué de allí e hice que dejaras a Jessica sola.  
Pero por favor, Sam, no te culpes a ti mismo.  
Nada de esto es tu culpa.  
Lo que le dijiste a esa chica, Charlie.  
Deberías tratar de perdonarte a ti mismo.  
No hay manera de que lo que hiciste hubiera podido cambiar algo de lo que sucedió.  
A veces las cosas malas solo suceden.  
Es un buen consejo.  
Tal vez ambos necesitamos recordar eso…  
No hay modo de que lo que hicimos, lo que hacemos cambie lo que sucedió.  
Tu no pediste que Ojos amarillos te infectara con sangre de demonio, tu eras sólo un bebé.  
Tengo miedo de que pienses que a causa de eso, porque él estaba detrás de ti mamá y Jess murieron.  
Pero por favor, Sam no pienses eso.  
Culpa a los demonios.  
Culpa a los ángeles.  
Ellos nos hicieron esto.  
Ellos son la razón por la que perdimos a casi todos los que alguna vez amamos.

Mamá, papá, Jess, Ash, Trevor, Caleb, Pastor Jim…  
Y ahora podemos añadir a Jo y a Ellen a esa lista.  
Todos murieron por estar cerca nuestro.  
Todo lo que nos queda son Bobby y Cas.  
Y nos tenemos a nosotros mismos.  
Necesitamos trabajar juntos, hombre.  
Tienes razón, somos más fuertes cuando estamos juntos.  
Cada uno de nosotros es la mayor debilidad del otro pero también la mayor fortaleza.  
Por eso a veces me duele el solo hecho de movernos.  
Y los problemas siguen llegando.  
Con todo lo que ha sucedido, con todo lo que hemos tenido que soportar.  
Con todo lo que está por venir.  
Tenemos que seguir adelante, porque así fuimos criados.  
Seguiremos adelante.  
No nos rendiremos.  
Luchando hasta el final.  
No podemos dejar que ellos ganen.  
Tenemos que hacerlo por ellos.  
Por cada soldado que perdimos en esta guerra.  
Por los que amamos que ya no están.  
Sigue siendo mi fuerza, Sammy.  
Y yo seré la tuya.  
Tienes que seguir siéndolo…  
Porque te necesito.  
Más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras.  
Te necesito.


	37. Chapter 37

Piel…

Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…

Amigos.  
Relaciones.  
Contacto con gente normal.  
Intentaste tan duramente mantenerte en contacto con todo eso.  
Te dije que con un trabajo como el nuestro no podías mantener relaciones cercanas con la gente.  
Pero no quisiste creerme…  
…pero se que ahora me crees.  
Te he oído decírtelo a ti mismo.  
Papá y yo luchamos con eso toda nuestra vida.  
Pero me imagino que los años cazando todo el tiempo te vencieron.  
Entendiste lo que yo siempre supe.  
Si te acercas demasiado a la gente hay una gran posibilidad de salir herido.  
Por eso a mi me hacían feliz solo tu y papá.  
Ustedes dos eran mi mundo.  
Nunca necesité a nadie más.  
Así no corría riesgos.  
O no sufría dolor.  
Varias veces caí en la tentación.  
Me permití tener sentimientos reales…  
Pero amarte a ti y a papá ya era lo suficientemente peligroso.  
Aún sabiendo lo que ustedes sabían, fíjate lo que les sucedió.  
El conocimiento no detiene a las cosas malas.  
Pero ayuda.  
Tenías que ayudar a tus amigos, entendí eso…  
Así que lo hicimos, nos dirigimos a St Louis.  
Para mentirles a tus amigos, así los podíamos salvar.  
Mentir, parece que todo lo que hacemos es mentir.  
A los "civiles".  
Porque si muchos de ellos supieran… se produciría el caos.  
Es duro cuando no puedes mostrarles a las personas tu verdadero ser…  
Nos mentimos uno al otro.  
Y tenemos que dejar de hacerlo.  
Lo admito, te he mentido antes.  
Sólo estaba tratando de protegerte.  
Supongo que es por eso que tu me mentiste.  
Tu no pensaste que yo entendería.  
Pero yo espero que ahora ambos estemos en major posición.  
Y nos estamos encaminando hacia allí.  
Tenemos un pescado más grande que pescar.  
Mucho más grande.  
Sería lindo si pudieras regresar a la Universidad, diablos, hasta sería lindo si yo también pudiera ir.  
Hablando con todas esas lindas chicas.  
Donde la mayor preocupación sea ser rechazado por una de ellas.  
Sueños…  
Somos soldados en una guerra que ni siquiera es nuestra.  
Huyendo de unos ángeles que quieren tomar el control de nuestros cuerpos.  
Así que ni siquiera nos podemos considerar dueños de nuestros propios cuerpos.  
Como te dije cuando regresábamos de St. Louis, somos solo un par de fenómenos.  
Pero lo mismo estuve contigo todo el tiempo, Sammy, todo el tiempo… 


	38. Chapter 38

El hombre del Garfio…

Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…

De regreso a Iowa…  
Fue lindo para ti vivir la vida universitaria.  
Por un par de días.  
Fraternidades.  
Chicas lindas.  
Grandes bibliotecas. Ok, eso no es tan lindo.  
Pero tu me entiendes.  
Pero nosotros hicimos nuestra rutina habitual. Llegamos al pueblo, salvamos a la chica y volvimos al camino.  
Lori, ella fue la primera chica con la que vi que hiciste alguna conexión.  
Fue lindo verte moverte un poquito.  
No se si a ella le pasó lo mismo contigo.  
No tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero estoy seguro que a Jessica le hubiera gustado verte feliz.  
Yo quiero verte feliz…  
Tu sabes que yo estoy convencido de que la hubiera pasado fantástico en la Universidad.  
Reuniones.  
Fiestas.  
Más chicas.  
¡Fraternidad de chicas!  
Nunca te dije esto pero mientras tu estabas en la universidad, yo solía soñar con lo que me hubiera gustado estudiar si hubiera podido ir.  
Nunca soñé con tener una vida normal como tu, pero me hubiera gustado conocer mejor esa vida que nunca tendré.  
Cuán fácil hubiera sido nuestra vida.  
Tengo sueños que tu no conoces.  
Pero mi responsabilidad siempre han sido tu y papá.  
No puedo renunciar.  
No puedo…  
Siendo el mayor…  
Es duro a veces, Sammy.  
Pero no me hubiera importado quedarme con papá si tu ibas a ser feliz.  
Aunque eso me enterrara en vida.  
No me importaba, no quería que me importara.  
Pienso que la universidad hubiera sido increíble.  
Diversión.  
Libertad…  
Se que empiezo a dudar cuando escribo esto.  
Sólo escribo lo que me viene a la cabeza.  
A veces no estoy seguro de por qué estoy escribiendo.  
Sólo necesito dejar salir todo lo que llevo dentro mío.  
Y no puedo decirte ni la mitad de esto si tu me miras a los ojos.  
Como si lo que estaba diciendo fuese tan bueno como ver esa pequeña chispa entre tu y Lori, por más pequeña que fue.  
Te pude ver peleando otra vez.  
No estaba seguro si te sentías culpable porque había pasado muy poco tiempo desde lo de Jess o sólo tenías miedo.  
Tal vez un poco de ambos.  
Yo también hubiera tenido miedo.  
Diablos, porqué no lo admito, no es como si te pudieras levantar y seguir adelante.  
Tengo miedo de tener cualquier tipo de relación.  
Una vez lo intenté con una persona que no eran ni papá ni tu.  
Cassie.  
Me abrí con ella lo más que pude.  
Y…  
Y mi miedo solo empeoró.  
Pero creo que se justifica que me sienta así.  
Aunque eso no me ayude.  
Tengo mucho miedo de acercarme a una persona.  
Porque cada uno de los que me dijo que SIEMPRE iba a estar conmigo…  
Se fue.  
Me dejó.  
De una manera o de otra.  
Hasta tu lo hiciste.  
Así que ahora estoy tomando mi 8ª o 9ª cerveza.  
Tu estás dormido sobre el colchón en la cocina de Bobby.  
En tu rostro sólo hay paz y seguridad.  
Nunca sabrás cuánta seguridad me da eso, Sammy.  
Estoy pasando por un momento muy triste en mi vida.  
Me sentía muy bien cuando empecé a escribir pero a medida que me emborracho más, recuerdo más cosas tristes…  
Y siento que caigo sin remedio en un agujero oscuro, Sam.  
Pensando…  
Acerca de Jo y Ellen.  
Sobre papá.  
Sobre… todo.  
Hay días en que me siento bien.  
O tan bien como puedo estar.  
Y me las puedo arreglar para seguir adelante.  
Y entonces hay momentos en los que me gustaría acostarme y nunca máslevantarme…  
Quedarme en mi oscuro hoyo de desesperación.  
Pero entonces me recuerdo a mi mismo porqué tengo que seguir adelante.  
Tu durmiendo pacíficamente justo en este momento me recuerdas eso.  
Te vez tan niño cuando duermes.  
Me recuerdas cuando eras un pequeño niño y no había dudas de que me necesitabas.  
Esa es mi razón para levantarme cada mañana.  
Para seguir adelante.  
Porque tu me puedes necesitar.  
Para que sepas que estoy aquí.  
Es lo que me mantiene vivo en estos días oscuros por los que estoy pasando.  
Es lo que me saca de la oscuridad y me lleva a la luz.  
Así que te lo suplico, Sam.  
No me dejes otra vez.  
No importa porqué, por favor.  
No lo puedo soportar otra vez.  
…solo no puedo.  
Sammy, por favor no me dejes.


	39. Chapter 39

Entre El hombre del Garfio … y Bichos

Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…

Estabas muy tranquilo cuando dejamos Iowa.  
Al principio pensé que estabas perdido en tus propios pensamientos.  
No estaba seguro de dónde iríamos.  
Me detuve a cargar gasolina.  
No dijiste mucho.  
Iba a conducir hasta que estuviera cansado.  
Entonces nos detendríamos para pasar la noche en un motel o tu tomarías tu turno de conducir.  
Seguimos en la ruta por otras dos horas y tu no dijiste ni una palabra.  
Salvo por unas pocas respuestas murmuradas cuando dejamos la estación de gasoline, antes de que dejara de intentar hablarte y pusiera música.  
Estabas hundido en tu asiento.  
La cabeza apoyada en el vidrio.  
Pensé que era la primera vez que estabas completamente callado durante tanto tiempo (sin estar enojado o triste o nada de eso) en toda tu vida…  
Finalmente no pude dejar de preguntarte si estabas bien.  
Y no respondiste.  
No era que estabas enojado conmigo, te mire y vi que estabas profundamente dormido.  
Eso explicaba el silencio.  
Seguí conduciendo, y conduciendo y conduciendo.  
Y tu seguías durmiendo.  
Llegamos a un lugar en el medio de la nada… no había pueblos, así que no había motel.  
Pero no tuve corazón para despertarte y que siguieras conduciendo tu, así decidí aguantar yo hasta que encontrar el próximo pueblo.  
Si no hubiera sido por el lento subir y bajar de tu pecho podría haber pensado que estabas muerto.  
Te seguí mirando solo para estar seguro.  
Era tonto de mi parte, pero no era normal que tu durmieras tanto tiempo.  
Pensé que estabas exhausto emocionalmente con lo de Lori y todo eso.  
Y que eso te había dejado agotado.  
Justo cuando pensaba que iba a tener que aguantar toda la noche, entramos al próximo pueblo.  
Puse mi mano en tu hombro para despertarte y allí fue cuando sentí el calor que emanaba de tu cuerpo.  
Por eso estabas tan dormido.  
Estabas enfermo.  
Sentí tu frente caliente y sudorosa.  
Me reproché a mi mismo por no haber puesto más atención mientras te tenía sentado a mi lado.  
Mi mano en tu frente te despertó.  
Tenías los ojos vidriosos.  
Me preguntaste la hora y por qué te había dejado dormir tanto.  
Tu voz estaba ronca y pastosa.  
Tomamos un cuarto.  
Me seguiste sin decir nada.  
Tenías gripe, una fuerte gripe.  
Y se te produjo tan de repente.  
Quiero decir, estabas bien en Iowa.  
Que yo supiera, al menos.  
Y ahora tenías fiebre y estabas desorientado.  
Te ordené tomar una ducha.  
Sólo tomaste tus cosas y lo hiciste.  
No hubo problemas con que te estuviera diciendo qué hacer.  
Saliste del baño y te acostaste.  
Te pregunté si tenías hambre.  
Negaste con la cabeza.  
Tenía que asegurarme de que estuvieras hidratado y además yo no había comido nada desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
No teníamos nada con nosotros así que fui a comprar y volví tan rápido como pude.  
No quería dejarte solo.  
Era la primera vez que estabas enfermo desde que estábamos juntos nuevamente.  
Cuando volví estabas roncando y tu respiración era agitada y dificultosa.  
Había traído una bebida y unas píldoras para la gripe así que te desperté para que las tomaras.  
Te hice beber un poco de agua.  
Y tu solo hiciste lo que yo te decía.  
Como si fueras un niño pequeño otra vez.  
Me dolía verte tan vulnerable y necesitado….  
Como cuando eras pequeño.  
Te quejaste de que todo te dolía.  
De que no te sentías bien.  
Y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer por ti salvo darte tu medicina y líquidos.  
No querías comer.  
Traté de comer yo mismo pero de golpe me di cuenta que había perdido mi apetito.  
Te dormías y te despertabas.  
Te despertabas gritando o llorando.  
Suplicándome que no te abandonase.  
Pedías a papá y a Jess.  
Me llamabas cuando yo en realidad estaba a tu lado.  
Como si no me pudieras ver y tuve que sacudirte para que te dieras cuenta que estabas delirando.  
Así siguió todo por tres días.  
Y yo creo que no recuerdas nada de esto realmente.  
Estabas tan ido.  
Estornudabas y tosías.  
Sudabas y te subía la fiebre.  
Honestamente ya había decidido llevarte a un médico.  
Pero en la mañana del cuarto día tu fiebre cedió.  
Estaba exhausto y no podía dormir porque te despertabas y me llamabas.  
Y si me dormía me despertaba yo mismo enseguida para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.  
Terminé durmiendo en tu cama.  
Sólo porque cada vez que me alejaba unos pocos centímetros empezabas a gritar o a sollozar.  
Y otro poco porque murmurabas continuamente que no te dejara.  
Cada vez que te despertabas te masajeaba la espalda hasta que te volvías a dormir, como solía hacer cuando eras pequeño.  
La mañana del cuarto día…  
Yo estaba dormido, pero creo que no hacía tanto que me había dormido.  
Te sentí moverte, luego te sentaste en la cama y me miraste.  
Ya no tenías los ojos vidriosos y enfocabas bien tu mirada.  
El color había vuelto a tu cara.  
La primera cosa que me dijiste fue "¿Por qué estamos durmiendo en la misma cama?  
"Estabas enfermo".  
"Okay… ¿yo estaba enfermo?"  
Habías estado delirando durante tres días y no recordabas nada de ello.

No te dije mucho, solo que habías tenido fiebre y que ese día te iba a llevar al médico si no mejorabas.  
Habías vuelto a ser tu.  
No quise decirte cuánto gritaste, cuánto lloraste.  
No quise decirte cuánto habías suplicado para que no te abandonase, o que me habías pedido perdón por haberme dejado y haberte ido a la Universidad.  
No quise decirte que llegué al punto de tener que decirte que te quería para que te durmieras.  
Como solía hacer cuando eras pequeño.  
Si estabas enfermo o mimoso.  
No te dormías hasta que papá y yo te decíamos que te queríamos.  
Eres como una niña a veces.  
…solo bromeo.  
Me hace acordar a un libro.  
Había una historia que te encantaba que te leyera.  
Antes de irte a dormir y especialmente si estabas enfermo.  
Fue el primer libro que aprendí a leer.  
Era acerca de dos conejos o algo parecido.  
Creo que eran padre e hijo aunque en el libro no lo decían, pero a ti te gustaba creer que eran hermanos.  
Como tu y yo.  
De todos modos seguramente tu recuerdas la historia, ellos trataban de decirle al otro hasta dónde lo querían.  
Te quiero hasta la punta de aquel árbol o algo parecido.  
Y ambos inventaban cada vez cosas y lugares más grandes para demostrar su amor.  
Al final el conejo pequeño le dice al otro que lo quiere hasta la luna.  
En su mente esa es la cosa más lejana.  
Y luego se duerme.  
Y el conejo grande murmura te quiero hasta la luna ida y vuelta.  
Tu solías creer que esa frase era tan buena.  
Y cuando estabas enfermo o asustado eso es lo que me decías.  
"Hasta la luna".  
Y tu esperabas que yo te respondiese "ida y vuelta".  
Cuando creciste lo olvidaste.  
Es raro cómo trabaja mi mente.  
Porque en este momento estoy sentado afuera.  
Y la luna está muy grande esta noche.  
Y ahora que la miro, no está tan lejos.  
Si yo estuviera escribiendo esa historia acerca de nosotros.  
Diría mucho más allá de la luna,  
Mucho más allá…  
Ida y vuelta.  
Así es como…  
Y aún así no es suficiente para explicar…  
Cuánto te quiero.


	40. Chapter 40

Bichos...

Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…

De vuelta en Oasis Plains…  
Los bichos asesinos.  
Espero que sepas que te dejé bajar al agujero porque estaba seguro que no había nada peligroso allí abajo.  
"No me dejes caer."  
Como si siempre lo hubiera hecho…  
Bueno, tal vez solo para asustarte un poquito.  
Recuerdo ese desarrollo inmobiliario "perfecto".  
"No hay nada malo con ser normal." Me dijiste.  
"Somos una familia casi normal …" recuerdo haber dicho y quería decir eso realmente.  
Muy dentro mío yo también añoraba ser normal, sólo un poco.  
Pero no como tu lo hacías, al menos no entonces.  
Normal, seguro, sería tan lindo ahora, Sam.  
Pero no es quien soy.  
Quienes somos.  
Somos cazadores.  
Salvamos personas.  
Hacemos la diferencia.  
Y yo tomaré eso como normal aún ahora.  
Cuantas familias todavía están completas…  
…gracias a que la nuestra se destruyó hace mucho tiempo.  
Por eso es por lo que estamos peleando, Sam.  
Ahora más que nunca…  
Me digo eso cada día.  
Estamos peleando por ellos.  
Peleamos por cada uno de nosotros.  
Sabes que no creo conocer realmente la dimensión de tu resentimiento y tus sentimientos hacia papá.  
Quiero decir, lo supe, pero no fue hasta que pasamos esos días en Oklahoma que me di cuenta todo lo que aún sentías hacia él.  
El trató de hacer lo mejor que pudo con nosotros.  
Realmente creo que así fue.  
Fue duro con nosotros porque tenía que serlo.  
Era la única manera que conocía de mantenernos a salvo.  
Tu pensabas que era más duro contigo.  
Que yo era su favorito… o algo parecido.  
Pero, Sam, yo estoy seguro que si papá hubiera tenido un favorito hubieras sido tu.  
Y tuvo que luchar muy duro, Sam.  
Sobre todo cuando creciste, él estaba tratando de mantenerte a salvo.  
Pero tu querías vivir la vida a tu manera.  
Tu siempre has sido tu mismo, Sam.  
Y yo admiro eso de ti, en serio.  
Que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte como para irte y arreglártelas por ti mismo…  
Sin nosotros.  
Yo nunca fui tan fuerte.  
Pero está bien.  
Era mi trabajo.  
Papá NUNCA pensó que fueras un fenómeno, Sammy porque quisieras una vida normal.  
El también fue normal una vez.  
Sólo quería mantener a salvo a su pequeño niño.  
Y lo hizo de la única manera que conocía.  
Órdenes, gritos y reglas.  
Me dolió tanto oírte hablar con ese chico Matt.  
Diciéndole que la Universidad era la manera de HUIR de tu familia, de irte lejos de nosotros.  
Yo pensaba que era tu modo de acercarte a la normalidad.  
Y que la separación de nosotros vino a causa de eso.  
Puedo ver porqué pensaste que papá no estaba orgulloso.  
Hey, él nunca nos dijo mucho a ninguno de los dos.  
Pero estaba tan orgulloso de ti.  
Yo se que él deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para nosotros dos.  
Como dije, él solo tenía miedo de lo que te pudiera ocurrir cuando estuvieras solo.  
Te aseguro que discutir contigo no era la mejor manera de mostrártelo.  
Creo que él pensó que ibas a volver o que no te ibas a ir luego de que oíste eso y que él podría continuar protegiéndote.  
Como dije y escribí antes, ambos te cuidábamos en Stanford.  
Teníamos que saber que estabas bien.  
No se porqué no te lo podía decir.  
Porqué no te dijo eso en vez de decirte que no volvieras nunca más si te ibas.  
Él era obstinado, tu eras obstinado, así que ninguno cedió.  
Yo se que tu ahora comprendes que papá estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía.  
Y estoy agradecido por ello.  
Quiero decir, tal vez él no siempre tenía la razón.  
Lo sé.  
Pero todo el mundo se equivoca.  
Sólo podemos intentar hacer lo mejor.  
Es lo que hacemos todos.  
Y mientras haya aire en mis pulmones.  
Sangre palpitando por mis venas…  
Aún una palabra que llamar hogar  
Seguiré haciendo lo mejor que pueda por ti.  
Fallé tantas veces.  
Pero te juro que nunca dejaré de intentar.  
…nunca.


	41. Chapter 41

Hogar…

Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…

Regresando a casa…  
Nunca quise regresar allí.  
Nunca.  
Me gustaría ser capaz de sacar todo eso de mi mente.  
Si no pienso en ello.  
No puede lastimarme.  
Pero tu tuviste una visión, así que tuvimos que regresar.  
Esa fue la primera vez que supe que tus sueños eran en realidad visiones.  
Que soñaste con su muerte antes de que ocurriera.  
Y ahora estabas soñando con nuestra cas.  
Donde mamá murió…  
Estaba tan aterrado de volver allí.  
A la casa en donde pasé los primeros cuatro años de mi vida.  
Y fueron años felices.  
Ojalá tuvieras esos años felices también.  
Antes de que todos terminemos en el Infierno.  
Estando en esa casa…  
Pude ver a Mamá en la cocina preparando el desayuno.  
A papá en la mesa leyendo el diario.  
A ti en tu cuna balbuceando.  
A mi mismo jugando en el piso con mis juguetes.  
Fue tan difícil mantenerme frío y centrado con todas estos dolorosos recuerdos regresando a mi mente.  
De cómo fue…  
Cómo solía ser.  
Y cómo nunca sería otra vez .  
Aún en ese momento me aterrorizaban tus visiones.  
Nunca sabrás cuánto.  
Porque no sabía lo que significaban.  
O porqué las tenías.  
O cómo te podía ayudar.  
Sabes, es gracioso…  
No gracioso de reírse, sino de que nunca hayas sabido  
Que yo te saqué de la casa.  
Con todas las veces que te contamos la historia.  
Nunca habías oído eso.  
Desde los cuatro años yo sabía que tenía que protegerte.  
Que ese sería mi trabajo durante toda mi vida.  
Se que probablemente estoy repitiendo demasiado las cosas en estas cartas, pero una botella de Jack Daniels hace eso con tu mente.  
Se que estoy divagando.  
Sólo necesito dejar salir todo esto que llevo dentro mío de algún modo.  
Odié tener que regresar a Kansas.  
Revivir todo eso…  
Creo que papá tenía una teoría acerca de Ojos amarillos o de los demonios mucho tiempo antes de que nosotros supiéramos de ellos.  
Mucho tiempo antes.  
Por qué decidió ocultarnos esa información, no lo sé.  
No era un trabajo más. Definitivamente.  
Traté de comportarme de modo profesional.  
Llamé a papá, como ya sabes, suplicando por su ayuda.  
Traté de hacerlo todo solo, cargar el peso yo solo.  
Pero a veces necesito ayuda también.  
No siempre se que hacer.  
Dolió estar tan destrozado, pedir ayuda…  
…y que papá no viniera.  
Y oír hablar a sus viejos amigos hizo que me doliera más.  
Cuánto nos amaba… cómo era él.  
Porque yo lo recordaba.  
Quiero decir, se que nunca se detuvo.  
Sólo tomaba pequeños descansos.  
Nos entrenó.  
Así que crecimos preparados para cuidarnos y cuidar a los demás.  
Y por eso es que tuvimos que proteger a esa familia.  
Así ellos no sufrían lo que padecimos nosotros.  
Toda la maldita casa me ponía la piel de gallina.  
Era como un deja vu…  
Y no en el mismo tiempo.  
Podía ver la casa tal como era cuando era nuestro hogar.  
Y ahora ya no lo era.  
Todo ese maldito trabajo me jodió tanto la cabeza.  
Y el maldito poltergeist.  
Lo odié.  
Verla, su espíritu, su cara, no la había visto en 22 años.  
Oírla decir mi nombre.  
Con la voz que no oía hacía 22 años…  
En este momento estoy tan borracho como para admitirlo.  
Te extraño mamá.  
Nuestra mamá.  
Quisiera tenerla conmigo de vuelta.  
¿Qué significó para ti, Sammy?  
Verla a ella en ese momento.  
Cuando tu sólo la conocías por las fotos que teníamos.  
Su disculpa hacia ti me molestó mucho tiempo.  
Pero ahora nosotros sabemos…  
Y honestamente me hubiera gustado no saberlo.  
Se destruyó a sí misma para salvarnos.  
Y otra vez, no pudimos decirle adiós…  
Esas fotos que Jenny hallo de nosotros.  
Las encontré en el baúl hace un rato cuando buscaba otra cosa.  
Estoy viéndolas ahora.  
Es lo que me hace comenzar a pensar.  
…y a beber más y más.  
Todos nosotros felices y vivos.  
Se siente como si hiciera un siglo que eso pasó.  
Cuando nos fuimos y dejamos a Missouri saludándonos.  
Supe que no iba a volver.  
No porque lo decidiera.  
Ese día sentí que tenía puesta mi cara de poker todo el tiempo.  
Cuando en realidad estaba muriendo por dentro.  
Más tarde seguí sintiéndome así.  
Por varios días en realidad.  
Estuve leyendo este artículo en una revista.  
Algo sobre la depresión o algo similar.  
Pero hallé esta frase que retumba en mi cabeza.  
Sonriendo por fuera…  
…ahogándose en el interior.  
Así es como me siento todo el tiempo, Sammy.  
Y tu eres lo único que me mantiene a flote.


	42. Chapter 42

Manicomio…  
Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…  
Buscamos a papá durante tanto tiempo.  
Y no encontramos nada.  
No oímos nada.  
Y luego de la nada, nos llegó un mensaje de texto.  
Y ese mensaje me llenó de esperanza.  
Porque significaba que todavía estaba vivo.  
Allí afuera, en algún lado.  
Aún cuando no vino cuando lo llamamos.  
Estaba bien.  
A ti te llenó de ira.  
Porque significaba que él estaba todavía vivo.  
Allí afuera, en algún lado.  
Y no vino cuando lo llamamos.  
Nos estaba ignorando.  
Durante todo el trabajo en el Manicomio Roosevelt yo sabía que estabas enojado.  
Que papa había dado una orden.  
Y yo te obligué a seguirla.  
Que yo siempre sigo sus órdenes.  
Yo sólo quiero que él esté feliz y orgulloso.  
Yo sabía que estabas enojado conmigo.  
Y eso me carcomía por dentro.  
Siempre he estado cerca del límite de tus sentimientos.  
Y de los de papá.  
Es tan difícil mantener el equilibrio en esa línea, Sammy…  
Tu sabes que hay una cosa que ambos necesitamos parar.  
No dejar que nuestros sentimientos crezcan dentro nuestro hasta que explotamos.  
Por su propia cuenta.  
O porque algo Sobrenatural lo provoca.  
He estado tratando de hacer eso, hombre.  
Y por eso es que estoy escribiendo…  
Para dejar salir todo lo que llevo dentro  
Antes de que empiece a ahogarme.  
Comentarios acerca de papa.  
Dios, cuántos comentarios empezaron o se centraron en él.  
Y en realidad es porque ambos lo amamos.  
Yo quería hacer lo que él me pidió que hiciera.  
Y tu querías hallarlo.  
Yo también.  
Tenías razón en decir que merecías respuestas.  
Yo también las necesitaba.  
Confiaba en que papa nos la diera cuando considerase que era oportuno.  
Para todo.  
Tu parecías un toro dentro de una tienda de porcelana, queriendo embestir todo.  
Sacar las respuestas a como diera lugar.  
Y preocuparte después de lo que hubieras roto en el proceso.  
Aunque no hubieras querido romper nada.  
Es gracioso, porque si no hubiera sido papá, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.  
Tu sigue las órdenes porque te mantienen seguro.  
Eso es lo que papa me dijo, eso fue lo que aprendí en varias ocasiones.  
Te dijo lo mismo a ti, yo también te lo dije, pero a ti nunca te importó.  
Me pregunto ahora si era que no te importaba porque yo estaba allí para cuidarte.  
Para apoyarte.  
Para arreglar lo que hubieras hecho mal.  
Tal vez papa y yo hicimos mal en sobreprotegerte tanto.  
Siempre estábamos ahí para cuidarte.  
Pero tu sabes qué.  
No me importa.  
Después de todo es mi trabajo.  
No importa lo que hagas, Sam.  
Yo estoy siempre aquí para ayudarte.  
Para salvarte.  
Y haré lo mejor que pueda para arreglar tus errores.  
Aún el Apocalipsis.  
Y eso fue mi culpa también.  
Recordando cosas,  
recuerdo  
Cuando fuiste a ver al hijo del dr. Ellicott.  
El psiquiatra.  
¿de qué hablaron?  
Tu dijiste que sólo del hospital y de lo que allí había sucedido.  
Pero no fue así, ¿verdad?  
Fue sobre mí…  
Nunca me di cuenta cuántos problemas tenías conmigo hasta que el Dr. Ellicott se metió con tu cabeza.  
Supe que algo estaba mal al minuto de haberte visto en el sótano.  
Y entonces cuando te enojaste tanto, supe que mis sospechas eran ciertas.  
Toda esa ira contenida…  
Que brotó de golpe.  
Me cuestionaste acerca de papá.  
De que yo estaba siempre desesperado por su aprobación.  
Y si… así es.  
Necesitaba tanto su aprobación.  
Y me dolió.  
Y tenías razón cuando dijiste que tu, al contrario de mi, pensabas por ti mismo.  
Siempre ha sido así.  
Porque tu eres más fuerte que yo, Sammy.  
Aunque tenga que ver con el amor y la aprobación, no te importa.  
No necesitas justificación para hacer lo que quieres.  
No tienes miedo de perder el amor de la gente que más te ama.  
O al menos así me parece a mí que es.  
Si deseas algo lo suficiente, vas por ello.  
Si eso te hace feliz.  
Yo solo puedo hacer lo que hace felices a los otros aunque eso acabe con mi vida.  
Yo se que estabas poseído… pero cuando jalaste del gatillo de mi arma...  
Afortunadamente mi arma vacía.  
Dolió.  
Porque te había hecho enojar tanto como para que quisieras jalar del gatillo.  
Pero supongo que actuabas así porque estabas poseído.  
De la ira a la furia.  
Y toda esa ira que llevabas adentro era por mí.  
Te había fallado otra vez.  
Siento mucho mandarte tanto.  
Dijiste que esa era una de las razones por las que te fuiste con  
Con…Ruby.  
Supongo que fue porque así eras tu el que estaba al mando.  
¿Te gustaría tomar el mando?  
No puedo ayudarte, Sam, yo siempre fui el que estuve encargado de ti.  
Manteniéndote a salvo.  
Eres más joven.  
Yo soy el mayor.  
Y así ha sido siempre.  
Realmente estoy esforzándome para tratarte como a un igual.  
No te mando más ni te doy órdenes como si fuera papá porqué se que no lo soy.  
Ni hago nada parecido,  
Solo quiero mantenerte a salvo, hermanito.  
Eso es todo… 


	43. Chapter 43

Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…

"Voy a buscar algo de comer. ¿Tienes hambre?" le preguntó Dean a Sam desde donde estaba parado.  
Sam levantó la vista de su computadora y miró con frustación "Qué… no, gracias."  
"¿Porqué esa cara de vinagre?" preguntó Dean colocándose la chaqueta y buscando su billetera y sus llaves que estaban sobre la mesa.  
"La laptop está congelada " respondió Sam con fastidio, "Estoy tratando de averiguar algo de esa historia acerca de la que oímos hablar a esos chicos más temprano, el fantasma en el Viejo cementerio, la gente desaparecida. Está, agh." Sam cerró de un solo golpe su laptop.  
"Jesús, hombre, que no te de un ataque de histeria" dijo Dean y tomó su propia laptop y se la pasó a Sam, "Toma."  
Sam la tomó y una pequeña sonrisa atravesó su rostro "Gracias."  
Sam abrió la laptop y la encendió. Aún se sentía muy frustrado. Dean tenía ahora su propia laptop pero la suya estaba jodida. Y era culpa de Dean. Todas las veces que la usaba la dejaba congelada en la página de Busty Asian beauties y dejaba entrar algún troyano y otros virus que Sam nunca lograba eliminar por completo. Y Dean tenía esta computadora nueva y que funcionaba perfectamente. ¿Porqué no miraba pornografía en su propia computadora?!!  
"Sam, hola" Dean movió su mano en frente de la cara de Sam.  
Sam había estado perdido en sus propios pensamientos y no había oído hablar a Dean.  
"Si…qué?" dijo Sam sacudiendo su cabeza.  
"Dije que si hay algo más que te moleste" respondió Dean mirando concentrado a su hermano.  
"No." dijo Sam y sonó más molesto de lo quiso.  
Todo. Mamá, Papá, Lucifer, Miguel, Tu…Yo.  
"Si, seguro." Contestó Dean con tono sarcástico.  
"¿No ibas a traer comida?" dijo Sam sonando más frustrado que nunca.  
"Jesús, hombre, ¿qué fue lo que te puso de tan mal humor?" preguntó Dean mientras se dirigía a la puerta.  
"Tu y tu pornografía" susurró Sam.  
"Dilo de nuevo" dijo Dean regresando sobre sus pasos. "Yo…y lo que hago?" Dean sonó a la defensiva.  
Sam no estaba seguro de porqué estaba enojado. Tal vez era parte de su carácter. Tal vez él era así. Estaba furioso porque su laptop no funcionaba pero no quería pelear con Dean, ya lo había herido lo suficiente. Pero antes de que pudiera frenarlas, las palabras habían salido ya de su boca  
"¡Arruinaste mi computadora con PORNOGRAFÍA!" gritó Sam, "¡Tu trabajo y el mío están arruinados!"  
Dean se hubiera reído, eso sonaba tan cómico, salvo por el tono de voz de su hermano, la expresión de su mirada. La cara de Dean pasó de su típica sonrisa ladeada al asombro y luego a un breve momento en que se vio cuán herido estaba, antes de que pudiera controlarse, dejando ver su cara de pocker. "Yo- yo no he usado la tuya en décadas, calmate, hermano, es solo una computadora."  
"Si, ¿como el Impala es sólo un automóvil?" dijo Sam con tono endurecido.  
Dean comenzó a sentir que la ira crecía dentro suyo. Respiró profundamente. No quería pelear. No con Sam. Solamente no quería. No más, no otra vez. La mente de Dean se llenó de imágenes. Anna clavándole ese duro caño o lo que sea a su hermano pequeño, Sam cayendo al suelo...  
"Mira, hombre, estoy muriéndome de hambre. Voy a traer algo de comida y voy a chequear ese bar que vimos calle abajo, solo. Tienes mi computadora, quédatela, yo usaré la tuya, no me importa". Y con eso, Dean salió cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás suyo.  
Sam se sentó mirando a la puerta. Mirando la computadora de su hermano. Preguntándose qué había pasado. Por qué había hecho eso. Trató de justificarse a sí mismo. Bueno, Dean arruinó la mía, así que no estoy tan equivocado. Sam encendió la máquina, controlando el menu. Mientras pensaba cuán jodido estaba todo. Acerca de lo que había sucedido cuando Cas los había llevado de regreso al pasado. Acerca de todo lo que había pasado. Acerca de que la última cosa que deseaba hacer era investigar. No podía concentrarse en ninguna cosa salvo en la imagen de su madre y de su padre, ambos jóvenes y bellos, vivos y felices.  
Sam comenzó a mover el mouse sobre los controles del menu de inicio. Algo llamó su atención y oprimió el control de los documentos recientes. Regresó y posó el mouse allí.  
Sammy, el documento de word se llamaba así. Sam sacudió su cabeza confundido. ¿Qué está escribiendo Dean sobre mí? ¿Dean usa su computadora para algo más que para ver porno y para alguna que otra ocasional investigación que no puedo hacer yo? Pensó Sam intrigado. Sam miró a la puerta. Y al documento. Sabía que no debía, sabía que no debía, que era el documento de Dean y que a él le molestaría sobremanera si Dean leyera alguna cosa de su computadora sin preguntar. Se quedó pensando y mirando a la computadora. Sam se mordió el labio. Él no debería…. Pero Dean no tiene que saber, le daría solo una mirada rápida, solo una para satisfacer su curiosidad. Sam se sentó de vuelta y movió el mouse. Clickeó. Se sentía tan nervioso pero no sabía porqué. Sobre todo porque estoy leyendo algo que no debería. Pensó para si mismo. Sam comenzó a leer…  
Una hora después de que naciste, te sostuve en mis brazos…  
Sam se quedó allí sentado durante horas. Mirando nerviosamente a la puerta, esperando ser descubierto. Las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, era todo acerca de él, páginas y páginas y páginas de cartas dirigidas a él, acerca de él, para él. De Dean, por Dean. Sam se sentió enfermo, nervioso, asustado, se sintió amado, se sintió terrible. Después de todo lo que le había dicho a su hermano. La mayoría eran pensamientos que él conocía. Pero él no sabía cómo se sentía Dean la mayor parte del tiempo realmente, ya que siempre mantenía su cara de pocker… Sam no podía creer las cosas que Dean recordaba sobre él, su primera palabra, cuando dio su primer paso… todo. Había tanto que Dean sabía y de lo que él nunca se dio cuenta. Tanto que Dean sentía y de lo que él nunca se dio cuenta. Y era estúpido porque Sam sabía que Dean lo amaba, él lo sabía. No vas al infierno por alguien a quien no quieres, pero teniendo todo lo que había escrito delante de él, sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Dean se preguntaba si Sam sabía cuánto le importaba. Dean aterrorizado de haber fallado como hermano… Dean enojado con él, atemorizado por él, amándolo a él, protegiéndolo, recordándolo, extrañándolo, conociéndolo…  
Cuando Sam terminó la última carta las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y no podía dejar de llorar... Dean había escrito la última carta unos pocos días antes de que Cas los llevara de vuelta al pasado.  
Solo quiero mantenerte a salvo, hermanito.  
Eso es todo…  
Sam trató de controlarse, rogando que Dean no eligiera ese momento para regresar. Se sintió peor aún por haberse enojado tanto por una estúpida computadora. Dean había dado tanto por él, más de lo que jamás nadie daría. Había dado su vida. Había ido al infierno y así es como Sam lo trataba…Comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente. Dean no había escrito nada en varios días…Sam quería saber más. Quería decirle tanto a Dean, decirle que lo sentía, que él había sido el mejor hermano mayor que alguien pudiera desear. Que él era más de lo que Sam merecía, que haría lo que fuera por él, que lo amaba... Finalmente Sam logró controlarse y apagó la computadora. La cerró y la puso a un costado. Tomó su propia computadora, la encendió y con manos temblorosas comenzó a tipear.  
Dean…  
Sam empezó. Luego se sentó por unos minutos mirando la pantalla. Dean, cómo puedo poner en palabras lo que siento, cómo puedo comenzar… Sam se quedó allí, pensativo y finalmente comenzó con esto…

Hay una triste verdad que he hallado en la vida  
Mientras viajo hacia el este y hacia el oeste -  
Las únicas personas a las que realmente herimos  
Son aquellas a las que más amamos.  
Elogiamos a aquellos a quienes no conocemos,  
Complacemos al huésped fugaz,  
Y golpeamos sin un soplo de remordimiento  
A aquellos que nos aman más.  
~Ella Wheeler Wilcox  
Ok así que sí, te vas a reír y a llamarme quién sabe qué cosa por comenzar con un poema, pero no sé cómo comenzar o qué decir…

(Sam)  
Yo estaba allí…La primera vez…

Hay una triste verdad que he hallado en la vida  
Mientras viajo hacia el este y hacia el oeste -  
Las únicas personas a las que realmente herimos  
Son aquellas a las que más amamos.  
Elogiamos a aquellos a quienes no conocemos,  
Complacemos al huésped fugaz,  
Y golpeamos sin un soplo de remordimiento  
A aquellos que nos aman más.  
~Ella Wheeler Wilcox  
Ok así que sí, te vas a reír y a llamarme quién sabe qué cosa por comenzar con un poema, pero no sé cómo comenzar o qué decir…  
Leí eso en el comienzo de un libro hace poco tiempo y se quedó en mi cabeza desde entonces.  
Porque es tan cierto.  
Y parece resumir lo que siento y cómo actúo la mayor parte del tiempo.  
Aún cuando no quiero hacerlo.  
Y no se porqué lo hago.  
No se qué decirte en este momento.  
Realmente no lo se.  
No porque no tenga nada que decir.  
Sino porque tengo TANTO para decirte.  
Y que necesito que tu sepas.  
Dean, eres el mejor hermano de todo el mundo.  
Mejor que cualquiera haya podido soñar.  
Más de lo que yo merezco…  
Encontré tus cartas y no puedo creer lo mucho que recuerdas acerca de mi.  
Cuánto sabes.  
Cuántas veces estuviste ahí y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta.  
Cuánto te había herido, de formas que ni siquiera me imaginaba.  
Cuánto significo realmente para ti…  
Y lo más importante, que tu no te das cuenta lo importante que eres para mí.  
Porque ¡eres tu, eres tu!  
Siempres has sido tu.  
Siempre.  
Aunque yo no siempre lo deje ver.  
Eres tu.  
Tu eres la única constante en mi vida.  
Aún cuando yo estaba lejos, en Stanford.  
En el fondo sabía que si realmente te necesitaba, tu vendrías.  
Así que cuando tu… cuando fuiste al infierno.  
Fue como si yo también hubiese muerto.  
Se que cometí muchos errores cuando tu no estabas.  
Pero te quería recuperar.  
No me importaba nada sin ti…  
Te necesitaba de regreso.  
E iba a hacer de todo para lograrlo.  
O iba a morir en el intento.  
Y luego de que regresaste, no me pude detener.  
Tenía que vengarme de Lilith.  
Tenía que detenerla porque iba a acabar con el mundo…  
Tenía que hacerla pagar por lo que te había hecho a ti.  
Por lo que habías tenido que pasar.  
Nadie puede herirte de esa manera y seguir vivo…  
…Excepto yo mismo, aparentemente.  
Quiero decir, como hace un rato cuando me enojé por una estúpida computadora.  
¿Qué sucede conmigo?  
Ok, estoy divagando y no estoy seguro de tener un punto de inicio para escribirte estas cartas.  
Tu sólo estuviste siempre allí.  
Tal vez lo di por sentado.  
Pienso que aún estoy en estado de shock.  
Acabo de oír el Impala, así que me voy por ahora.  
No estoy listo para que tu veas mis cartas o para decirte que encontré las tuyas.  
Pero voy a escribir porque necesito hacerte ver cuánto significas para mi…  
Necesito decirte que lo siento.  
Necesito decirte gracias.  
Necesito decirte…  
Que te quiero, De. 


	44. Chapter 44

**Ubicado después del 5.14 My Bloody Valentine**

**Sam**

Tú me das fuerza Dean,

Siempre lo haces y siempre lo harás. Volví a leer todas tus cartas y has escrito tanto acerca de cuánto has tratado de cuidarme, protegerme, de mantenerme a salvo. Y lo has hecho, Dean. Lo has logrado. Se que no lo crees. Porque en tu interior crees que nada de lo que haces es suficiente.

PERO siempre estuviste allí para mí, aunque yo no siempre estuviera para ti. Siempre me pusiste antes que a ti mismo, cuando yo no pude hacer lo mismo por ti.

Diste tu vida, tu amor, lo diste todo.

Por mí.

Siempre hiciste lo mejor para mí, desde que eras un niño. No importaba lo que fuera, aunque eso significara que te metieras en problemas o faltaras a tus obligaciones. Lo mismo hubieras hecho todo por mí, y eso lo sé. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. Y espero que TÚ lo sepas. Creo que no sé mostrarte mis sentimientos suficientemente bien.

Volviendo a lo que quería decirte. Estuve pensando acerca de esta desintoxicación de la sangre demoníaca _otra__vez_.

Lo que intento decirte es que me diste una de las cosas más importantes que una persona necesita, especialmente con la vida que nosotros llevamos. Fuerza.

Me diste la fuerza para usar mis poderes inducidos por la sangre demoníaca para derrotar a Hambruna, aunque pudiera acabar con todo demonio que se me cruzara. Qué fuerte era mi deseo de beber sangre. NO creerías cuán fuerte era. Pero quise ser fuerte por ti, más que por cualquier otro motivo.

Tú me diste la fuerza para seguir luego de lo de Jess… Si no hubieras estado allí… no creo que lo hubiera logrado.

Hay tantas ocasiones que si me sentara aquí y comenzara a escribirlas todas, no acabaría nunca. Sólo hubiera deseado que no hubiera tenido que casi producirse el Apocalipsis para que me diera cuenta de ello cabalmente.

Se que podemos detener el Apocalipsis. Lo sé. Y puedo hacerlo bien esta vez. Tú me diste la fuerza. Tú me diste todo. Y es tiempo de que te devuelva algo de todo lo que me diste.

Tengo una idea acerca de cómo arreglar todo esto. Acerca de cómo detener a Lucifer. Y sé que no te va a gustar. Y tengo mucho miedo de mencionártelo. Porque eso significa que deberás dejarme ir…

Lo cual sé que no quieres hacer. Pero todo saldrá bien.

Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo para salvarte. Debes dejarme hacerlo. Déjame hacerlo por el dolor que te he causado. Por todo lo que sucedió. Para salvar a todos. Y luego podrás tener una vida, la que siempre deseaste. La que no tuviste por mi causa.

No me malinterpretes, no quiero hacer esto. No quiero dejarte. Y si hallamos otra manera, no tendré que hacerlo.

Pero si tengo que hacerlo, estará bien, Dean. Realmente…

...porque es mi turno de salvarte.

* * *

¿Y? Vamos a alentar todos juntos a la autora, así sigue escribiendo. Estas serán todas cartas de Sam desde la tempo 5 a la 7; luego vendrán las de Dean...


	45. Chapter 45

**I was there...the first time...**

_**(Sam)**_

Tú me haces sentir seguro, Dean...

No sólo cuando hay un peligro físico, sino en mi interior. Aún cuando el mundo se esté derrumbando a nuestro alrededor.

Supongo que tú no lo quieres creer, con todas las veces que yo me fui…

Sabes, mis recuerdos más antiguos son acerca de ti. En especial recuerdo un acontecimiento que quedó grabado en mi mente. El recuerdo lo conservo claramente, pero muchos detalles son confusos y borrosos. Salvo tu, trepando hasta mi cama para consolarme… donde sea que estuviéramos. Porque yo estaba muy triste.

Tenía casi 4, creo. Papá había estado de un humor horrible todo el día. Y supongo que había estado bebiendo porque aún recuerdo su aliento a cerveza y vino. Recuerdo que pareció que me había estado gritando todo el día, enojado conmigo. Ni siquiera recuerdo porqué. Creo que se había molestado porque hacía demasiado ruido mientras jugaba. Pero seguramente era más que eso. Esa había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso y papá perdió la paciencia conmigo. Me acuerdo que le tuve tanto miedo en ese momento, la manera en que me gritaba, en que me amenazó. El modo en que mi miraba.

Recuerdo que corrí a mi habitación y me oculté bajo las mantas mientras me encogía y lloraba porque yo… tenía tanto miedo y estaba tan confundido. Recuerdo que no entendía porqué estaba tan enojado conmigo. No lograba comprenderlo. Ahora me doy cuenta que tal vez algo le había salido mal en una cacería y había tomado de más.

Recuerdo haberme sentido solo y asustado, luego te oí trepar a mi cama y abrazarme. No recuerdo dónde estabas tú antes de ese momento, pero estuviste cuando te necesité. Como siempre. Tu sola presencia me hace sentir mucho mejor… seguro.

Me dijiste que papá no había querido tratarme así. Que estaba mal y no estaba pensando porque había tenido un mal día. Me abrazaste hasta que dejé de llorar. Me palmeaste suavemente la espalda. Papá entró luego a la habitación cuando se calmó y me abrazó. Me dijo que lo lamentaba…pero yo nunca lo olvidé. Es realmente desagradable que uno de mis primeros recuerdos sea de papá gritándome. Pero no creo que por eso haya sido que lo recuerdo…bueno, no es esa la única razón. Creo que más bien fue el hecho de que tú estuviste ahí para consolarme. Tu presencia significó todo para hacerme sentir mejor. Y supe que siempre estarías allí para mí.

Lo siento si yo no estuve siempre para ti…


End file.
